Rédemption
by Donoka06
Summary: Le monde a sombré. Les Avengers ont échoué. Thanos a gagné. Mais les humains n'ont pas renoncé. La Sorcière Rouge est bien décidée à retrouver les Avengers car cette fois-ci ils pourraient bien gagner. Pour ça ils font appel à de nouveaux membres, tel que la Guêpe et Ant-Man. Mais un traitre pourrait bien se cacher parmi eux.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il faisait nuit. Quelques survivants s'entassaient dans un immeuble à moitié détruit. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire marcher leur ordinateur. Ils voulaient entendre, voir et croire aux messages de la Résistance. Un homme poussa un cri de victoire. L'écran venait de s'allumer. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se connecter sur le réseau. Le visage d'une femme brune apparut. Les survivants soupirèrent d'espoir. _Elle_ existait réellement. Et si _Elle_ existait, la Résistance existait aussi. La femme parla :

_« Ceci est un message enregistré. Nos héros sont tombés. Nous sommes seuls, livrés à nous-même. Je sais que vous voulez encore croire aux héros du passé. Mais où sont-ils ? Nous ne pouvons plus les attendre. Il faut agir. Au départ je voulais aider quelques amis mais très vite je me suis retrouvée à la tête d'un mouvement qui me dépassait. Vous croyez en moi. Je vous rappelle les héros du passé. Mais je ne suis pas une héroïne. J'essaye seulement de survivre. En ce moment même j'essaie de récupérer quelque chose qui pourrait changer le cours de la guerre. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas ce conseil : survivez ! N'essayez pas d'être des héros. Les héros n'existent pas. Mais la Résistance oui. »_

Le message prit fin. Il eut un silence parmi le groupe. Une femme murmura qu'elle espérait qu'_Elle_ réussirait. Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Un petit garçon tira la manche de sa mère.

-Maman je ne suis pas d'accord avec la dame, dit-il, moi je pense que les héros existent.

-Alors où sont-ils petit ? Demanda un homme aigri. Où étaient-ils quand le monde a sombré dans le chaos ?

OOOO

La sueur coulait dans le dos de Janet. Cet endroit la mettait mal à l'aise. La mort semblait habiter ces lieux. Un chitauri passa dans le couloir. Janet Van Dyme retint sa respiration. Cachée dans une bouche de ventilation normalement la créature ne devrait pas la remarquer. Dans le pire des cas elle lui enverrait un de ses fameux dards dans l'oeil. Les craintes de la jeune femme ne se justifièrent pas, la créature passa sans rien remarquer. Janet respira de nouveau. Toute cette adrénaline c'était épuisant à la fin. Elle regrettait presque l'époque où elle était un écrivain sans sous tentant de joindre les deux bouts à chaque fin de mois. Enfin bon elle n'avait pas prévu que les extraterrestres envahiraient la Terre.

Janet savait qu'elle serait morte sans ses pouvoirs. Elle se bénissait elle-même d'avoir poussé Henry à poursuivre ses expériences. Les gens l'appelaient la Guêpe. Janet aimait bien ce surnom, elle avait l'impression d'être une vraie super-héroïne. Finalement l'invasion lui avait permis de réaliser l'un de ses plus vieux fantasmes, n'en déplaise au SHIELD qui avait refusé sa candidature. En même temps Henry s'était montré impossible ! Enfin c'était le passé...à présent elle avait de plus gros problèmes que les aspirations pacifiques de son petit ami.

En ce moment elle était en mission. Wanda et elle s'étaient infiltrées dans le vaisseaux principal au dessus de Washington. Miniaturisée et cachée Janet attendait le retour de la Sorcière Rouge. Celle-ci devait voler un objet très important. Elle n'avait pas très combien de quoi il s'agissait mais d'après Wanda c'était très important.

La Guêpe de se tendit. Quelqu'un arrivait dans sa direction. Il courait. Wanda apparut, elle tenait contre elle une boite blanche.

-Janet ! Cria-t-elle. On se retrouve dehors sur le pont inférieur! Reste dans les conduits d'aération ! Ma radio est morte !

La Guêpe voulut rétorquer mais quand elle vit une horde de chitauris poursuivre son amie, elle obéit. Elle prit la direction du pont inférieur. Elle connaissait le plan du vaisseaux par cœur. Wanda avait réussie à se les procurer. Janet ignorait comment. Mais la Sorcière Rouge était un mystère à elle toute seule.

Wanda Maximoff surnommée la Sorcière Rouge, ancienne criminelle recherchée par le SHIELD. Arrêtée elle avait passé plusieurs années dans les geôles du SHIELD. On avait fini par la relâcher pour bon comportement. Puis elle avait travaillé dans un cirque avec son frère. Mais l'invasion avait tout changé. Elle s'était retrouvée malgré elle à la tête d'un réseau de résistance. Les gens voyait en elle une héroïne. Seulement Wanda détestait les héros, elle haïssait ses pouvoirs pourtant elle continuait de les utiliser pour sauver les autres.

La Guêpe arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. Wanda était déjà là et en très mauvaise posture. Encerclée par des chitauris elle se défendait tant bien que mal en lançant des sorts au hasard. De plus un espèce de ces gros vers pas beau volait autour de l'appareil. Janet intervint. Elle fonça sur les aliens et leur envoya une volée de dards. La Sorcière Rouge fit apparaître un pentacle lumineux, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Mais des chitauris sur des engins volants la suivirent. Janet poussa un juron et rejoint son amie après avoir assommé quelques extraterrestres.

Wanda lança la boite blanche à Janet. La Guêpe la rattrapa. Un chitauri réussit à empaler Wanda avec l'une de ses lances. Janet poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Enfuis toi ! Hurla la Sorcière Rouge. Pars ! Laisse-moi !

Janet hésita. Wanda cracha du sang. Les chitauris se tournèrent vers la Guêpe. Janet lu dans les yeux bleus de son amie la détermination. Wanda avait décidé de se sacrifier pour cette boite blanche. Janet devait respecter son choix. Elle se miniaturisa et disparut dans la nuit.

Wanda posa sa main sur ventre. Elle avait du sang partout. Va vision se voila. Elle se sentit tomber. Un contact glacé la ramena quelques instant à la réalité. Elle était tombée dans le fleuve. Elle coulait. La Sorcière Rouge ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer. Elle se sentait si las, si fatiguée. Même si elle mourait elle savait que quelqu'un prendrait la relève. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir vu une dernière fois son frère.

Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Ennemi ou ami ?

Tiens...peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas mourir finalement.

OOOO

Tout avait sombré. Plus rien n'existait. Il avait échoué. La Terre était perdue. Nick Fury ex directeur du SHIELD se morfondait dans sa cellule. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Après l'attaque de l'héliporteur il s'était retrouvé ici. Solidement attaché aux poignet et aux chevilles ils ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait vu personne d'autre à part le chitauri qui le nourrissait de temps en temps. Puis discuter avec un chitauri revenait à parler à un mur. Nick Fury rêvait de revoir la lumière du jour. Si seulement il pouvait sortir d'ici, il pourrait tenter de tout arranger.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Le monde était devenu trop calme, trop paisible. Puis d'un seul coup ce fut l'apocalypse. Des vaisseaux étaient apparus un peu partout sur le globe et avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre geste, le monde s'était écroulé. Ils n'avaient pu rien faire. Ils étaient trop forts, trop nombreux. Leur technologie était bien plus puisante que lors de l'invasion avortée de Loki.

L'humanité avait perdu.

Le SHIELD avait échoué. Les Avengers avait disparu.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Soudain un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées morbides. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brutalement. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit. Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière.

-Je vous trouve enfin, déclara une voix masculine, ne pensez pas que je vous sauve par plaisir. Je préférerai vous voir croupir dans cette cellule. Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

-Besoin de moi ? Demanda Fury d'une voix rauque.

Il avait du mal à parler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuter avec quelqu'un.

-Oui pour réunir de nouveau les Avengers, répondit l'homme.

Fury fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

-Les Avengers ne sont plus, rétorqua Fury désabusé, ils sont morts.

-Et si je vous disais que non ? Fit une voix féminine.

Fury leva la tête surpris. A la place de la silhouette masculine se tenait une femme. Et il la connaissait très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Dit Nick Fury abasourdi.

La femme brune s'accroupit devant Fury.

-J'ai besoin de héros, dit-elle lentement, j'ai besoin des Avengers.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Recommencer

Chapitre 1 : Recommencer

-Monsieur vous avez de la visite, déclara JARVIS.

-Un chitauri j'espère ? Demanda Tony qui avait des envies sadiques.

-Considérez-vous monsieur Nick Fury comme un chitauri ? Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

Le cœur électronique de Tony manqua un battement. Fury ?! Mais il n'était pas censé être mort ? Le milliardaire se précipita dehors. Il souleva la trappe de son repaire. Il se retrouva face à des chaussures noires. Tout à fait le genre de Fury.

Le milliardaire s'extirpa de son trou.

-Vous vivez sous terre à présent Stark ? Demanda Nick Fury non sans ironie.

-Mon domicile et ma tour ont subit quelques désagréments récemment, répondit Stark, j'ai trouvé cette ancienne base militaire tout à fait charmante. Mais c'est temporaire.

Tony dévisagea l'ancien directeur du SHIELD. Il semblait épuisé. Une femme l'accompagnait. Brune, les cheveux tirés en arrière, les sourcils fins et les yeux bleus, elle portait une combinaison de cuir rouge foncé.

-Stark voici Wanda Maximoff, présenta Fury.

La femme hocha vaguement la tête. Bizarrement Tony ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Cette femme lui donnait froid dans le dos. Surement parce qu'elle lui jetait un regard de pure dégout. Ok...qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi cette inconnue semblait le détester ?

Mais au fait Wanda Maximoff...c'était la femme à la tête de la Résistance ! Celle qui détestait les héros et particulièrement les Avengers. Tony la croyait morte. Elle n'avait laissé aucun nouveau message depuis deux semaines.

-Stark j'ai besoin de vous, déclara Fury, les Avengers ont besoin de vous.

-Parce que les Avengers existent toujours ? Demanda Tony ironique.

-La Terre a besoin de vous, dit Nick Fury, l'humanité a besoin des Avengers.

-Où étiez-vous lors de l'invasion ? Demanda Tony amer. Vous avez disparu ! Le SHIELD n'a rien fait !

-J'ai été capturé, répondit Fury âpre, nous n'avons rien vu venir et...

-Vous êtes forts pour faire chier le monde en temps de paix, l'interrompit Stark, mais lorsqu'il y a une vraie crise il n'y a plus personne ! Lorsque vous avez disparu le SHIELD a été totalement désorganisé. Steve a fait ce qu'il a pu mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai attendu pendant des mois un signe mais rien à part cette Sorcière Rouge qui nous casser du sucre sur le dos !

Il jeta un regard assassin à Wanda. Celle-ci lui répondit par un regard de pure haine.

-Wanda m'a libéré, répondit Fury, à présent nous pouvons changé les choses. Wanda a réussi voler une arme de l'ennemi qui pourrait bien faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin des Avengers.

-Je croyez que vous nous détestiez, dit Tony à la brune.

-J'ai changé d'avis, répondit-elle lentement, j'ai risqué ma vie en libérant Fury car je veux réunir de nouveau les Avengers.

-Alors vous voulez rejoindre notre club ? Demanda Stark.

-Je suis votre nouvelle chef, répliqua-t-elle.

-Qui dit que je vais accepter ?

-Thanos détient votre petite amie, répondit simplement Wanda, les Avengers sont votre seul espoir de la revoir vivante.

Tony se raidit.

-Thanos ? C'est qui ça ? Encore un dieu mégalo ?

-C'est notre ennemi, répondit Fury, c'est lui qui avait fourni une armée à Loki. Wanda me l'a appris après mon évasion.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant d'autant de choses mademoiselle Maximoff ? Demanda Tony Stark méfiant.

La Sorcière Rouge fit un étrange sourire. Tony eut l'étrange impression de s'être déjà retrouvé face à cette femme.

-On va dire que j'ai mes sources, répondit-elle, alors monsieur Stark est-ce que vous nous rejoignez ?

-Vous avez retrouvé les autres ? Demanda Tony.

Les yeux de Fury se perdirent dans le vague.

-Non, murmura-t-il, mais nous avons des pistes intéressantes à propos du professeur Banner et l'agent Barton.

-Donc pour l'instant il n'y a que moi et l'autre chaperon rouge, dit Stark l'air désabusé.

-Non pas vraiment, rétorqua Wanda ravie de contrarier le milliardaire, le professeur Pym et son amie Janet Van Dyne ont rejoint notre équipe.

-Pym l'écologiste pacifique qui parle au fourmis ? Demanda Tony incrédule. Je croyais qu'il était contre la violence.

-Sa petite amie la Guêpe a su le convaincre, répondit Fury, malheureusement tous les deux sont portés disparus en plus avec l'arme.

Tony le regarda comme s'il était débile. Wanda grimaça.

-Notre mission était de voler l'arme, dit-elle, j'ai été touchée et j'ai bien failli y passer. Heureusement j'avais confié l'objet à la Guêpe seulement lorsque je suis rentrée à la base celle-ci avait été totalement détruite.

-Vous vous rendez compte que cette Janet est peut-être morte et que l'ennemi a récupéré l'arme, dit Tony.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit la brune, elle est toujours en vie avec l'arme.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda le milliardaire incrédule.

-Je le sais c'est tout, répondit Wanda sèchement, ma magie me le dit.

-Votre magie ? Fit Tony ahuri. Laissez moi douter de l'efficacité de...

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Les interrompit Fury. Nous avons une mission bien plus urgente que vos chamailleries infantiles.

Tony soupira et ouvrit sa trappe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites Stark ? Demanda Wanda.

-Je vais chercher mes armures de poches, répondit ce dernier, mon combat contre le Mandarin m'aura au moins permis de refaire ma garde robe.

-Donc vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, fit Fury soulagé.

-En effet, répondit-elle Tony, et je peux même vous amener jusqu'à la Veuve Noire.

OOOOO

Quel que soit les circonstances l'humain aime les lieux de perdition. Et cet endroit était un lieu de perdition. Une centaine de personne s'entassait dans cet entrepôt pour boire, jouer ou se bagarrer. Nick Fury jeta un regard désabusé à un type à moitié saoul. Le monde était dans le chaos et ces gens s'amusaient.

-Ils essayent d'oublier la réalité comme ils peuvent, dit Tony haussant les épaules, j'ai trouvé ce lieu par hasard en cherchant des survivants du SHIELD.

-L'agent Roumanoff se trouve réellement ici ? Demanda Fury incrédule.

-Le dernier escadron du SHIELD siège ici, répondit Iron Man, ils ne sont pas plus d'une dizaine et Hill en est à la tête.

Fury soupira de soulagement. Maria Hill son bras droit était toujours vivante.

Un type rougeaud se posa devant Wanda. Il posa une main sur sa croupe.

-Calmez-vous chaperon rouge, la prévint Tony, évitez de provoquer une bagarre inutile.

La Sorcière Rouge lui jeta de nouveau un regard de pure haine. Elle repoussa avec calme la main du pervers inconscient.

-En fait je suis un homme, dit-elle souriante au pervers.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Tony explosa de rire. L'homme était sans voix. Il choisit la retraite. Une foi l'opportun partit le trio repris son chemin.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes un homme, dit Stark amusé.

-Taisez-vous, répliqua Wanda méprisante, les humains sont vraiment répugnants.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos un type s'effondra devant eux.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous sauver l'espèce humain mademoiselle Maximoff ? Demanda Tony. Puis je vous rappelle que vous faite partie de la même espèce qu'eux.

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle ignora le milliardaire.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Tony l'ouvrit. Maria Hill, Natasha Roumanoff et plusieurs agents du SHIELD discutaient autour d'un hologramme représentant une ville. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Maria Hill se jeta littéralement sur Fury.

-Vous êtes vivant ! S'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant le directeur du SHIELD. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mort !

Natasha se racla la gorge.

-Agent Hill je pense que ça suffit, dit-elle.

Maria Hill toute rouge s'écarta de Fury.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, balbutia-t-elle, après votre capture le capitaine Rogers a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir le SHIELD mais l'ennemi était trop fort.

Fury sourit tristement. Même s'il n'avait pas été capturé, il n'était pas sûre que les choses auraient été si différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui.

-Nous cherchons à retrouver les Avengers, déclara Fury, vous êtes toujours partante agent Roumanoff.

L'espionne russe acquiesça de la tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur Wanda.

-Que fait-elle ici ? Demanda Natasha hostile.

Fury lui résuma la situation.

-J'ai l'impression que Natasha ne vous aime pas beaucoup, chuchota Tony à Wanda, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Wanda paraissait aussi perplexe.

-Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle hésitante, je ne me souviens plus. En tout cas c'est réciproque.

-Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup de gens, dit Tony amusé.

-Je hais les Avengers, répondit-elle, c'est donc normale que je n'aime cette rouquine.

Tony plaça la Sorcière Rouge dans sa liste mentale de ses connaissances tarées. Liste qui révélait de plus en plus longue depuis qu'il était Iron Man.

Fury organisa une réunion. Ils devaient localiser les Avengers et retrouver Janet Van Dyne rapidement.

-D'après nos dernière information le professeur Banner se cacherait quelque part dans le désert du Nevada, annonça Fury, il ne serait pas seul. C'est Hulk qui aurait cherché à protéger une amie en l'amenant là-bas.

-C'est mignon un Hulk romantique, intervint Stark.

Natasha et Wanda foudroyèrent du regard le milliardaire.

-L'agent Barton se trouverait quelque part dans la banlieue de New-York à la tête d'un petit groupe de survivants, continua Fury, il serait rentré plusieurs fois en contact avec le groupe de résistance de la Sorcière Rouge.

-Il est donc vivant, murmura la Veuve Noire soulagée.

Il eut un court silence.

-Au moins nous avons un début de piste, dit Maria Hill, je pense avoir quelques informations au sujet de Capitaine America. Malheureusement elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Lorsque le SHIELD et l'armée se sont effondrés pour de bon, il a été capturé par l'ennemi.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué de le retrouver, répondit Wanda, Thanos n'a que quelques vaisseaux qui font office de prison. Il n'était pas emprisonné au même endroit que le directeur Fury puis de toute façon j'ai fait exploser ce vaisseaux.

-C'était vous ? Fit un agent du SHIELD ahuris. On se demandait qui avait réussi à détruire le vaisseaux de Seattle.

-Vous pensez pouvoir localiser Capitaine America s'il est toujours en vie ? Demanda Fury à Wanda.

-Avec un bon informaticien il suffirait de pirater leur réseau, répondit-elle, il ne resterait qu'à libérer cet homme.

-Je pense être l'homme de la situation, déclara Tony Stark, n'oubliez pas que je suis un génie.

La Sorcière Rouge jeta un regard exaspéré au milliardaire. De son côté Natasha ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, depuis qu'elle savait Clint en vie elle se sentait capable de tout.

-Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Thor ? Demanda Fury.

-Pas depuis la mort de son frère et de sa mère, répondit Hill, je crois que la tentative d'invasion des elfes noirs l'a profondément blessé.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, décréta Wanda hostile.

-Je pense au contraire que Thor nous serait très utile, rétorqua la Veuve Noire, il est probablement le plus puissant d'entre nous avec Hulk. Mais au fait Maximoff votre frère pourrait nous aider avec ses pouvoirs, où est-il ?

-Quoi mon frère ?! S'énerva la Sorcière Rouge. J'ai dit que cet imbécile n'avait rien à faire ici !

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots.

-Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien avec Pietro, dit Natasha fronçant les sourcils.

Wanda devint subitement livide.

-Pietro et moi avons quelques différents ç régler, répondit la Brune.

-Vous réglerez vos histoires de famille plus tard, les coupa Fury, nous avons une équipe à reconstituer.

OOOO

Clint Barton les sens en alerte se tenait dans son nid. De cette corniche d'immeuble il pouvait surveiller les environs. New-York n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Dire qu'il y avait deux ans il avait sauvé cette ville d'une attaque extraterrestres. Ce qui c'était révélé assez inutile vu les évènements de ces derniers mois.

Le hasard l'avait mis à la tête d'un petit groupe de survivants, des femmes et des hommes de tous âges. Oeil de Faucon savait que son grand cœur le perdrait un jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Il pensa à Natasha. Leur première rencontre. Elle aussi il l'avait sauvé. N'importe quel agent l'aurait exécuté la considérant comme un monstre. Mais lui il n'avait vu que la petite fille. Et il avait bien fait, Natasha était une bonne personne.

Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Après l'invasion le monde était devenu fou. Les chitauris tuaient mais il faisaient bien pire, quelque chose que Clint avait bien connu. Ils asservissaient mentalement les humains avec leur étrange sceptre. Peu de ces créatures possédaient cette arme, mais elles suffisaient à réduire en esclavage des milliers de personnes à travers la ville.

Clint avait frôlé l'asservissement il y a quelques semaines en sauvant une jeune femme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de ces sceptres un mal de tête terrible le lancinait. Peut-être un effet secondaire de son propre asservissement mental par Loki.

Il descendit de son perchoir. Les sous-sols de l'immeubles étaient remplis de réfugiés. Un homme blond pianotait sur un ordinateur portable. Clint n'avait pas compris comment il arrivait à avoir de l'électricité, mais tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils avaient un moyen de communication. Une jeune femme de type portoricain se tenait près de l'homme blond.

Henry Pym et sa fiancée Janet Van Dyne, aussi connu sous le nom de Ant-Man et la Guêpe. Ils avaient trouvé ces deux-là par hasard en train d'errer dans les rues de la ville. D'après eux le quartier de la Résistance avait été détruit. Mais chose plus inquiétante la Sorcière Rouge était certainement morte.

Clint avec nostalgie se souvint de Wanda. Il se demandait si elle avait changé. Sur les vidéos de la Résistance elle paraissait toujours la même, refuser d'être une héroïne mais vouloir protéger tout de même les plus faibles.

Janet le tira de ses pensées.

-Pym ne trouve rien, dit-elle tristement, j'ai bien peur que la Résistance n'existe plus sans Wanda.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux teints en roux.

-Oui mais nous avons l'objet que Wanda a volé à l'ennemi, dit Clint essayant d'être optimiste.

-Si seulement je savais ce que c'était, soupira Janet, même Henry sèche dessus.

OOOO

-Ce monde m'appartient, déclara Thanos souriant, même si je suis un peu déçu les humains se sont révélés de piètres ennemis.

-Des humains continuent à se battre, répondit une femme portant une longue cape grise, ils n'ont pas encore perdu espoir.

-Lorsque je les aurai asservis, nul s'osera s'opposer à moi, répondit Thanos, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage était caché par une capuche grise.

-Thanos quand cesseras-tu de faire le mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait ni en colère ni triste, sa voix était terriblement neutre.

-J'aime le mal, répondit le Titan, j'aime la souffrance. Concepts qui t'échappent totalement mon amour.

-En effet la Mort ne prend jamais parti, répondit-elle, je suis neutre.

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu auprès de moi ? Demanda Thanos.

Il avait déjà tant de fois poser cette question. Il savait ce que la Mort lui répondrait.

-J'attend.

La Mort attend. Mais quoi ?

OOOO

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Me voici de retour après une longue absence ! Finalement je me lance dans deux projets à la fois Neo Avengers et Rédemption. Deux projets bien différents mais que je mènerai jusqu'à la fin, promis ! J'avais commencé une autre fic, mais finalement après avoir subit le syndrome de la page blanche pendant plusieurs semaine j'ai décidé de me lancer dans ces deux projets qui tournaient dans ma tête depuis un certain temps._

_Rédemption se veut comme une suite possible du film. J'essaierai donc d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et l'univers des films.L'histoire se révélera peut-être plus sombre que ce que j'écris d'habitude._

_Mais je suis contente, j'ai pu enfin mettre l'un de mes personnages favoris féminin : la Guêpe. Personnage que j'aimerai bien voir apparaître dans les prochains films. Personnellement à cause d'un article que j'ai lu là dessus j'imagine Eva Longoria dans ce rôle. Mais libre à vous d'imaginer qui vous voulez. Pour Henry Pym mon cerveau et bloqué sur Ryan Gosling XD_

_Merci encore !_

_Et n'oubliez pas une review = un bisou de l'Avengers de votre choix ! (mais non je ne soudoie personne)_


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille

La ville grouillait de chitauris, Clint ne voulait mettre personne en danger. Par conséquence il se portait toujours volontaire pour chercher des provisions. Janet avait bien essayé de l'accompagner, mais son petit ami Pym s'y était ouvertement opposé. Clint trouvait ça dommage car l'aide de la Guêpe ne serait pas de refus. Surtout dans cette situation. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur du centre commercial et impossible de sortir, le bâtiment était cerné. Les extraterrestres ne savaient pas qu'il était dedans, encore heureux. Mais le pire n'était pas les chitauris, c'étaient les humains zombifiés par les sceptres. Ceux-ci vous attaquez comme des enragés et c'était dur de se défendre, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une adorable petite fille et qu'on sait qu'elle était sous influence.

Oeil de Faucon jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. La voie n'était toujours pas libre. Vraiment la Guêpe et son pouvoir de miniaturisation n'aurait pas été de trop. Clint maudit le machisme de Pym. Depuis le temps cet abrutis amoureux des fourmis devrait savoir que sa petite copine sait très bien se défendre toute seule ! Ne s'était-elle pas infiltrée dans un vaisseau ennemi avec Wanda ?

Wanda, la Sorcière rouge, chef de la résistance avait disparu. Clint essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il tenait beaucoup à elle. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur première rencontre. Il revoyait la petite fille brune et son frère présentaient leur tour de magie. Leurs parents venaient de mourir dans un accident, le frère et la sœur avaient décidé de quitter leur troupe pour rejoindre le cirque où avait grandit Clint. Mais se souvenir du passé n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout lorsque le monde venait de s'écrouler. Wanda était certainement morte à l'heure qui l'est.

Clint jeta de nouveau coup d'oeil dehors. Aucun changement. Toujours quelques humains zombifiés et Wanda.

Attendez...Wanda ?!

Clint ahuri regarda de nouveau. La Sorcière Rouge se tenait au milieu de l'avenue, elle semblait être en train d'écrire sur son portable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il devait avoir des hallucinations. Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas le seul, un chitauri et des humains zombifiés l'aperçurent aussi et commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle. Wanda était en danger !

Clint sortit du magasin et n'écoutant que son cœur tira une flèche sur l'alien. Le chitauri se fit tuer sur le coup. Les humains zombies tournèrent la tête vers l'archer. Wanda ne releva même pas la tête de son portable. Elle semblait hypnotisée. Clint pria silencieusement que la Sorcière Rouge n'était pas aussi sous l'influence des sceptres.

-Wanda ! Cria-t-il.

La brune releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Oeil de Faucon. Elle fronça les sourcils. Clint repoussa sans ménagement ses attaquants et se précipita vers Wanda.

-Clint Barton, murmura-t-elle.

-Filons d'ici c'est dangereux, déclara l'archer, on ne peut pas les blesser ce sont des humains.

-Pas besoin de fuir, répondit-elle d'un voix trainante, ni de les blesser.

Les mains de la sorcières s'entourèrent d'un halo rouge. Les humains s'évanouirent. Clint vérifia, ils dormaient.

-Bon maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ici au milieu de la rue? Demanda Clint furieux.

Wanda regarda de nouveau son portable.

-J'attendais de le message de quelqu'un, répondit-elle lentement.

-Et tu l'as reçu ? Demanda l'archer.

Wanda fit non de la tête. Clint trouvait son amie étrange. Elle semblait ailleurs, distante.

-La Guêpe et Ant-Man sont avec moi, ajouta Barton, on te croyait morte. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

-J'ai survécu c'est tout, répondit-elle, les Avengers ont besoin de moi.

La brune rangea son portable dans une poche de sa veste.

-Les Avengers existent encore ? Fit Clint haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai retrouvé Fury, Iron Man, la Veuve Noire, dit-elle, je veux reformer les Avengers pour sauver la Terre.

-Natasha est vivante ! Soupira de soulagement Clint.

Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle. Pour les autres aussi...enfin peut-être pas pour Stark... mais quand même.

-Les autres doivent se trouver à ton repère, continua Wanda, mais finalement c'est moi qui te trouves par hasard.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux ? Demanda l'archer.

-J'attendais un message, répondit-elle, mais je ne l'ai pas reçu.

-Un message de qui ? Demanda Clint curieux.

L'agent sentit la Sorcière Rouge se crisper. Elle posa sa main sur sa poche.

-Quelqu'un à qui je tiens, répondit-elle sombrement.

Clint n'osa pas ajouter quelque chose. Wanda devait parler de son frère jumeaux Pietro. Ces deux là avaient une relation fusionnelle. L'archer se massa le front, depuis quelques minutes il avait un horrible mal de tête certainement dû à la présence des chitauris.

-Bon je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre les autres, dit-il, j'ai besoin d'une aspirine en plus. Normalement on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes, nous sommes dans un secteur plutôt tranquille.

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Wanda pointant du doigt le ciel.

En effet une de ces horribles créatures volantes géantes volait vers eux.

-Génial, maugréa Clint, Wanda prête comme au bon vieux temps ?

La Sorcière Rouge lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Oui comme au bon vieux temps, lâcha-t-elle lentement.

* * *

-C'est bête vous venez de le rater, déclara Janet, il est sorti chercher des provisions en ville. Alors vous comptez vraiment réunir de nouveau les Avengers ?

-C'est ce que nous essayons de faire mademoiselle Van Dyme, répondit Fury, justement nous aimerions que vous fassiez parti de ce nouveau projet.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Janet les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Et je pourrai porter un costume ? J'adore le cosplay ! Je pourrai rencontrer Capitaine America ? Me battre à ses côté ? Il faut que je me trouve une tenue!Et Wanda est vivante !

-Je prend ça pour un oui ? Fit Fury amusé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

-Il en est hors de question ! Intervint Henry Pym furieux. Je refuse de travailler pour le SHIELD ! Vous ne cherchez qu'à nous formater pour mieux servir vos intérêts !

Janet soupira. Son fiancé pouvait se montrer vraiment fatiguant. Enfin il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas apprécier le SHIELD. Il y a quelques années Pym avait découvert que le SHIELD utilisait ses travaux sur les insectes et les robots à des fins militaires. Le scientifique avait tout de suite démissionné. Et lorsque Fury l'avait appelé pour rejoindre les Avengers lors de la première invasion des chitauris Henry n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Il se revendiquait pacifiste et refusait toute forme de violence. Pour lui les criminels devaient être enfermés et suivis pour mieux les réintégrer dans la société. Un beau rêve, mais peu réaliste.

-Professeur Pym il ne s'agit plus de SHIELD à présent, répondit Nick Fury, il s'agit de sauver l'humanité.

-Si ces extraterrestres sont ici c'est à cause vous ! L'accusa Pym. C'est vous qui les avez provoqué !

-Henry arrête de faire l'enfant, intervint Janet, peu importe pourquoi, comment et à cause de qui les aliens sont ici. Toute ce qu'ils comptent c'est qu'ils nous envahis et ils nous asservissent Henry ! Ils nous volent notre liberté ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Oublie deux secondes ton égo s'il-te-plait.

Il eut un silence que Tony Stark se fit un plaisir de briser.

-Professeur Pym j'ai lu tout vos travaux, déclara le milliardaire, votre travail en robotique est remarquable. Mais j'aime particulièrement votre façon d'appeler les fourmis, de vous miniaturiser ou de devenir géant.

-Euh merci, répondit Pym, enfin je crois.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, murmura Natasha songeuse.

-En tout cas directeur Fury vous pouvez compter sur moi pour votre équipe de super-héros, déclara Janet, je serais la troisième fille du groupe donc. Ah ! Il faut que je me trouve un costume !

Elle se miniaturisa, des ailes jaunes apparurent dans son dos, elle s'envola et disparut entre des caisses empilées.

-Et vous professeur Pym ? Demanda Pym. Nous rejoindrez vous ?

-Je vous accompagnerais, répondit le scientifique, mais je ne fais ça que pour Janet, c'est tout. Jamais je ne ferais partie de votre bande.

-Vous savez on a tous dit ça au début, intervint Stark, et après le combat on était tous copains comme cochon. Vous verrez vous nous adorerez après une bonne baston.

Henry haussa les épaule pas convaincu. Janet réapparut une robe jaune et noire dans les mains.

-Alors vous ne pensez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Ça fait bien guêpe je trouve ! Sinon j'ai une combinaison grise pas trop mal. Alors votre avis ?

-Je vote pour la robe, répondit Tony, on manque de femme en jupe je trouve. Les combinaisons moulantes c'est bien un moment mais pas trop.

-Je ne vois pas le problème avec les combinaisons, intervint Natasha, essayez de vous battre en robe et là on en reparlera.

Clint et Wanda arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils étaient tout sale et avaient l'air exténués. Clint affichait d'ailleurs une belle balafre sur le bras.

-Wanda tu es vivante ! Hurla Janet se jetant dans les bras de la Sorcière Rouge. Je te croyais morte !

Cette dernière parut un peu surprise. Elle repoussa doucement la Guêpe.

-J'ai réussi à m'en sortir, répondit-elle, un coup de chance.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Janet faisant de nouveau un câlin à son amie.

-Je...je pense...hésita la Sorcière Rouge, je me suis réveillée dans les ruines de la ville et j'étais vivante. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Certes elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Wanda Maximoff, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que la sorcière cachait quelque chose. Mais la Veuve Noire oublia Wanda, elle venait de retrouver Clint.

-Tu es blessé, dit-elle à l'archer, que s'est-il passé ?

-Wanda et moi avons fait une rencontre désagréable sur le chemin du retour, répondit-il, un de ces vers géants nous a attaqué.

-Et vous vous en êtes sortis ? Fit Janet impressionnée.

-C'est Wanda qui a fait le plus gros du boulot, raconta Clint, elle a utilisé un sortilège qui a fait exploser une façade sur la créature.

L'archer paraissait vraiment impressionné par Wanda. Un peut trop au goût de Natasha. Oeil de Faucon savait que l'espionne russe ne supportait pas Wanda, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Les femmes étaient si compliquées. Son regard croisa celui de la Sorcière Rouge, il lui sourit. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais Clint sentit son mal de tête augmenter.

-Bon à présent direction le désert du Nevada, déclara Tony, avec chance on ne devrait pas croiser trop de chitauris là-bas.

-Pourquoi le désert du Nevada ? Demanda Clint.

-Hulk se trouve là-bas, répondit Fury, une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé nous libérerons Capitaine America.

-Les Avengers seront de nouveau opérationnel, dit Stark, Thanos n'aura qu'à bien se tenir.

-Thanos c'est qui ça ? Demanda Janet.

-Le chef des chitauris, répondit Clint, c'est un titan, une race créée artificiellement sur Terre il y a des millénaires. Une branche de cette espèce aurait quitté la Terre...pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Comment es-tu au courant d'autant de choses Clint ? Demanda Natasha méfiante.

-Même le chaperon rouge ne nous en pas dit autant sur l'ennemi, ajouta Tony jetant un coup d'oeil à Wanda.

Cette dernière se tordait les mains, les yeux dans le vague. Vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette femme.

-Je crois que c'est Loki qui m'a raconté ça, répondit Clint, lorsque j'étais sous l'influence du sceptre.

-Dommage que le gothique mégalo ne soit plus en vie, soupira Tony, il aurait été utile pour une fois.

* * *

Bruce Banner leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait beau. Tout était calme, tranquille dans ce coin du monde. On avait l'impression d'être loin de tout, pourtant on n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Virginia City. Il avait mis Betty à l'abris, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il l'avait confié à un groupe de survivant dans le désert. Mais il avait du partir. Il ne voulait pas que l'Autre sorte et cause des dégâts à ces pauvres gens. Leur moral était déjà bien bas depuis la disparition de la Sorcière Rouge, chef de la Résistance.

Bruce se sentait perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Le SHIELD n'existait plus. Il ignorait si les autres Avengers avaient survécu. Et Hulk ne pouvait pas affronter seul l'armée des chitauris.

Bruce contempla de nouveau le ciel. Seulement cette fois-ci il n'était plus bleu mais gris voir noir. Ça sentait l'orage. Un coup de tonnerre raisonna à travers la plaine désertique. Le scientifique pensa avec nostalgie à Thor et ses éclairs. Le dieu nordique lui manquait, tout le monde en fait...même Stark.

Une grosse lueur bleue traversa les nuages. Banner se raidit. Etait-ce les chitauris ? Une silhouette se découpa dans le lumière. Le scientifique sentit son coeur bondir dans la poitrine. Etait-ce bien la personne à qui il pensait ? Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la lueur. Un énorme cratère s'était formé dans le sol et au milieu se trouvait un homme. Ou plutôt un dieu.

Thor.

Le dieu tourna la tête et aperçut Banner. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Bruce Banner je suis heureux de vous revoir, s'exclama le dieu du tonnerre ravi, j'espérai bien atterrir auprès de l'un de mes amis. Le sort de père a donc bien fonctionné.

-Thor la Terre a...

-Je sais c'est la raison de ma venue, le coupa Thor, des évènements à Asgard ont retardé mon retour. Puis je crois que mon...

Il s'interrompit. Son regard devint vague.

-La dernière fois que je me suis rendue à Midgard j'ai beaucoup perdu, ajouta-t-il, cette fois je ferais tout pour que personne ne souffre à cause de moi.

Banner ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi voulait aider sans blesser ceux qu'il aime. Il pensa à Betty, à son sourire. S'il n'était pas devenu Hulk il serait probablement marié avec elle mais les Avengers n'existeraient peut-être pas.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Nous allons retrouvé nos amis, déclara Thor, et sauver Midgard !

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore en vie ? Demanda Banner dubitatif.

-Bien entendu, répondit le guerrier, mon cœur me le dit.

-Ah...fit Banner pas convaincu du tout.

* * *

Capitaine America était prisonnier. Il faisait horriblement noir. Il avait faim, soif. Puis il y avait ce gémissement de femme. Un autre prisonnier sans doute. Mais ce bruit était insupportable. Steve Roger aurait tout donné pour aider cette personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas. De solides liens de métal l'attachaient.

Il aurait dû perdre tout espoir comme le souhaitait Thanos mais Steve y croyait encore. On pouvait encore gagner ! Il croyait en ces amis.

Thanos...cet individu lui faisait froide dans le dos. Il respirait le mal. Il était le mal. Son seul plaisir était de détruire et faire souffrir. Thanos avait essayé de le briser, mais sans succès. Steve pensa à la femme de la cellule voisine, malgré ses gémissements Thanos ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite en personne. Steve se surpris à espérer qu'elle meurt avant la visite de ce monstre, au moins elle n'aurait pas à souffrir.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait une femme encapuchonnée. Il l'avait déjà vu, elle accompagnait parfois Thanos. Mais elle ne restait jamais longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Steve d'une voix rauque.

-Vous parlez, répondit l'inconnue, vous voir et comprendre.

Sa voix était étrange, on n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était jeune ou vieille.

-Que voulez vous comprendre ? Demanda le soldat.

-Pourquoi vous résistez, répondit-elle, ces efforts sont vains.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, répliqua Capitaine America, vous n'êtes pas humaine.

-Oui je sais je ne peux comprendre, dit-elle, je ne peux pas avoir d'émotion.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Steve. Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme tendit sa main et caressa la joue du soldat. Ses doigts étaient blancs et sa peau si douce. Mais son bras devint un squelette. Steve frémit.

-Je suis la Mort, répondit-elle, mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas avec Thanos. Je ne joue aucun rôle dans cette guerre. J'observe c'est tout.

Elle retira son bras squelettique.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda de nouveau le soldat.

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit-elle, je ne suis qu'une observatrice.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 terminé ! Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu un emploi du temps de folie ces dernières semaines...enfin peu importe les excuses tout ce qui compte c'est que j'ai publié ce chapitre...n'est-ce pas ? :D Promis le prochain arrivera rapidement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Revoir

Chapitre 3 : Revoir

Une journée était passée depuis que les Avengers avaient retrouvé Oeil de Faucon, la Guêpe et Ant-man. Fury et le reste du SHIELD cherchaient maintenant un moyen de retrouver Hulk. Le repère de Clint était sur, Fury et la Sorcière Rouge avaient décidé d'y installer leur quartier général ici. La Résistance pouvait renaitre. Les civils, réfugiès réagissaient de manière différentes. Certains étaient ravis et reprenaient espoirs. D'autres au contraire accusé les Avengers et le SHIELD d'être la source de tous leurs maux.

-Vous êtes vraiment les Avengers ? Demanda un petit garçon blond à Natasha.

La Veuve Noire grimaça intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas c'était que hors mission elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer un enfant.

-Oui nous sommes les Avengers, répondit Tony fièrement, et nous allons foutre une bonne raclée à ces aliens pas beaux.

L'espionne remercia intérieurement le milliardaire qui sans le savoir l'avait sauvé d'une situation hautement périlleuse d'après elle.

-J'espère bien, répondit le gamin, parce que pour l'instant vous êtes des gros nazes. Et il est où Thor ?

Iron Man souriait toujours, même si on pouvait lire dans son regard une envie d'étrangler l'enfant.

-Tu sais que tu es un gamin marrant toi, fit Tony, Thor n'est pas là pour le moment. Mais je suis sûre qu'il viendra.

-Toute façon c'est pas mon préféré, répliqua le gamin, j'aime pas ses cheveux ça fait trop fille.

Clint qui buvait une bouteille d'eau un peu plus loin manqua de s'étouffer en riant. Tony lui se roulait pratiquement par terre de rire. Même Natasha ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Une petite fille arriva curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je parle avec Iron Man, répondit-il, il essaye de me convaincre qu'ils vont gagner cette fois-ci.

La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea Tony et Natasha.

-Alors vous allez tuer les méchants ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir. Parce qu'on n'a plus de maison et j'aimerai bien retrouver ma chambre.

-Euh on va essayer, répondit le milliardaire déstabilisé devant tant d'innocence, promis.

La petite fit un sourire radieux.

-Et les deux jolies dames là-bas elles font aussi parties des Avengers ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu parles de la Guêpe et la Sorcière Rouge ? Répondit Tony. Oui, elles sont nouvelles. Même so je ne qualifierai pas Wanda de jolie dame, plutôt de psychopathe.

Cette dernière qui discutait avec Fury lui adressa un doigt d'honneur sans même le regarder.

-C'est trop bien, s'exclama la petite fille, avant je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fille ! Maintenant y en a plein !

-On est que trois, fit Natasha, mais c'est déjà pas mal, je présume.

-Moi je trouve ça nul, intervint le gamin dénommé Peter, les filles c'est faible.

-On voit que tu ne connais pas le Veuve Noire petit, répondit Tony riant, elle n'a aucun pouvoir mais elle est capable de battre une armée à elle toute seule.

-C'est un compliment Stark ? Fit l'espionne abasourdie.

Même Clint le regardait choqué.

-Oui mais la Veuve Noire c'est pas vraiment une fille, continua le gamin.

-Comment ça je ne suis pas une fille ? Demanda Natasha menaçante.

-Ben euh...balbutia le garçon.

-Moi je trouve que vous êtes très belle madame, intervint la petite fille.

La Veuve Noire devint toute rouge, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était désarmée devant tant d'innocence et de candeur.

-Si Thor n'est pas ton préféré, qui est-ce que tu préfères ? Demanda Tony curieux au garçon.

-Iron Man ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est vous le plus fort et le plus cool !

-Tu iras loin dans la vie petit, répondit Tony fier.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

-Moi mon préféré c'est Hulk, déclara la petite fille, il est trop mignon !

Il eut un petit silence, le temps que l'espionne et le milliardaire assimilent l'information.

-Euh je ne qualifierai pas de Hulk de mignon, dit Tony, je me demande comment Banner réagirait à cette déclaration.

* * *

Quelque part dans le Nevada le professeur Banner éternua, peut-être qu'on parlait de lui quelque part.

Après le crash de Thor, Bruce épuisé avait proposé de passer la nuit dans un motel un peu plus loin. Les lieux étaient déserts depuis l'invasion. La plupart de survivants se cachaient plus loin dans le désert. Betty s'y trouvait...Le scientifique secoua la tête pour chassait cette pensée. Il ne devait pas penser à son ex fiancée. Lorsqu'il se leva, il trouva Thor dehors. Il semblait toujours aussi soucieux.

-Je dois me rendre à Londres, déclara Thor.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Banner abasourdi.

-C'est là-bas que mon frère est mort, répondit le guerrier, peut-être que je trouverai un début de piste.

-Un début de piste ? Questionna le professeur fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour retrouver la clef des dimension, répondit Thor, Thanos l'avait confié à Loki lors de la première invasion.

-Qu'est-ce que cette clef ? Demanda Banner inquiet.

-Une clef capable de multiplier les pouvoirs de Thanos et de voyager à travers les différents mondes, déclara Thor, il l'avait confié à Loki pour qu'il puisse arrive sur Midgard par le Tesseract. Cet objet est bien moins puissant que le cube, mais Thanos ne doit pas mettre la main dessus, il deviendrait invincible, c'est l'une des sources de ses pouvoirs.

-Vous ne savez pas où ce trouve cette clef à présent ? Fit Banner.

-Loki l'a caché lors de la première invasion, répondit le dieu, quelque part sur Midgard. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après sa mort.

Banner réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le plus qualifié pour savoir ce qu'avez fait Loki lors de son bref séjour sur Terre c'était Clint Barton ou le professeur Selvig. Mais encore fallait-il les trouver.

-Mais je crois que mon frère n'est pas mort, déclara Thor.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama le scientifique surpris. Je croyais qu'il avait été tué lors de l'invasion des elfes noirs.

-Je le pensais aussi, répondit le guerrier, je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux.

On avait raconté à Bruce ce qui c'était passé à Londres. Un ennemi d'Asgard, un elfe noir du nom de Malekith avait tenté d'envahir les Neuf Royaumes. Il avait tué la mère de Thor et possédé Jane Foster la bien-aimée du dieu. Thor avait dû réclamer l'aide de son frère emprisonné dans les geôles d'Asgard. Celui-ci l'avait aidé puis l'avait trahi pour finalement sauver Thor. Le dernier geste de Loki avait été de se sacrifier pour son frère.

-Seulement Thanos cherche mon frère, continua Thor, il semblerait que Thanos l'ait détenu un certain temps mais qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir.

-Donc ton frère serait vivant, marmonna Bruce, et il se planquerait quelque part sur Terre.

-Je dois le retrouver, déclara Thor, telle est ma quête.

-Je vous aiderai, annonça Banner, mais d'abord nous devons retrouver les autres, s'ils sont encore en vie. Clint Barton pourra certainement nous aider à retrouver cette clef ou Loki.

-Pas de problème, répondit le dieu de la foudre, allons les retrouver de ce pas !

-Euh comment ? Fit Banner. Nous ignorons où ils se trouvent.

-Mjöllnir nous conduira à eux, répondit Thor.

-Qui ça ? Ah oui, votre marteau...attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Accrochez-vous à moi, fit Thor, on va s'envoler.

-Quoi ? Cria Banner nerveusement. AaaaaAAAaaah !

C'est ainsi que Thor et Bruce s'envolèrent.

* * *

Janet observait son amie. Wanda avait changé. Déjà elle ne portait plus on jolie serre-tête rouge et elle coiffait ses cheveux. La Sorcière Rouge avait plutôt l'habitude de les laisser lâcher. Elle avait confié à Janet que sa crinière de boucles brunes étaient indomptables. Alors pourquoi se coiffait-elle à présent ? Mystère...Janet n'osait pas questionner Wanda. Cette dernière avait l'air traumatisé. La plupart du temps elle paraissait normale, certes plus sarcastique que d'habitude mais parfois ses yeux devenaient vitreux, elle se tordait les mains et semblait absente. Pour le moment Wanda paraissait dans son état normal.

La Guêpe soupira. Cette guerre transformait les gens. Mais où était passé la Wanda qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt ? Celle qui adorait faire des tours de magie pour amuser les enfants, qui voulait toujours sauver tout le monde mais refusait de se faire appeler héros ? A présent la Sorcière Rouge semblait aigrie et traumatisée. Son amie avait peut-être besoin du temps, un jour elle lui dirait peut-être ce qui s'est passée cette nuit là.

Janet posa la main sur sa sacoche. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'objet que Wanda et elle avait volé dans le vaisseaux de Washington. La Sorcière Rouge avait un accord avec Fury, elle dirait tout sur cet objet quand les Avengers seront réunis.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut gagner ? Lui demanda Henry dubitatif.

-Bien entendu ! Répondit Janet souriante. Les gentils gagnent toujours !

-Depuis quand le SHIELD est gentil ? Fit le scientifique sarcastique.

-Nous ne sommes pas le SHIELD mais les Avengers Henry ! Répliqua la Guêpe.

Henry Pym haussa les épaules.

-Tu as toujours voulu être un héroïne, marmonna-t-il, moi non. Tu sais bien que je suis contre la violence. Je ne suis pas un héros.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Wanda, soupira Janet, vous avez de super-pouvoirs mais vous refusez de les utiliser pour aider les autres. C'est d'un égoïsme ! Ça me rappelle cette phrase que ce gamin qui prenait des photos m'a dite : de grands pouvoirs entrainent de grandes responsabilités ! Au moins Wanda s'en est rendu compte, elle se bouge les fesses maintenant !

-Janet ça ne change rien au fait que...

Un bruit sourd le coupa. La terre venait de trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Soupira Fury.

Wanda tordait de nouveau ses mains.

-Tout va bien Wanda ? Demanda Clint l'air inquiet.

La Sorcière Rouge ne lui répondit pas. La Veuve Noire fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Wanda Maximoff.

-Bon vu que personne ne veut voir ce qui se passe, déclara Tony Stark, j'y vais.

-Je vous accompagne, intervint Janet, je porte mon costume !

-Et il vous va à ravir, répondit Tony charmeur, on dirait une véritable super-héroïne.

Henry affichait une tête d'enterrement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir sa fiancée se mettre en danger.

Iron Man revêtit son armure. La Guêpe sortit ses ailes jaunes et se miniaturisa. Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

Banner remit à l'endroit ses lunettes. L'atterrissage avait été...brutal. Mais heureusement l'Autre n'était pas sorti. Il reconnu les lieux, ils étaient à New-York. Au bout de la rue on pouvait voir la Tour Stark dans un sale état.

-Cet endroit grouille de chitauris, déclara Thor, je sens aussi la présence d'humains possédés par Thanos.

Thor n'aimait pas ça. Ce mode opératoire qui consistait à asservir mentalement lui rappelait la possession de Jane Foster par les elfes noirs.

-C'est nous qui avons fait ce cratère ? Fit Bruce ahuris.

En effet un énorme trou s'était formé dans le goudron de la cinquième avenue.

-Notre atterrissage a fait pas mal de bruit, répondit Thor, il est d'ailleurs étonnant que l'ennemi ne nous ait toujours pas attaqué.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur, maugréa le scientifique, pour l'instant je n'ai aucune envie que Hulk se manifeste.

-Oh une fée ! s'exclama Thor.

Banner qui époussetait son pantalon plein de poussière pensa que son ami avait pris un sérieux coup sur la tête.

-Je ne suis pas une fée, répondit une voix féminine riante, mais j'aime bien la comparaison.

Banner ahuris releva la tête. Une toute petite femme avec des ailes d'insecte volait au-dessus de Thor.

-Vous êtes Thor ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le guerrier acquiesça. Banner fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette femme, mais d'où ? Soudain il se souvint d'un congrès à Tokyo sur la robotique. C'était la petite amie de Henry Pym expert en insecte et robotique, même si Bruce n'avait jamais vu réellement le rapport entre ces deux domaines.

-Vous êtes le professeur Banner, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et vous Janet Van Dyme il me semble, répondit le scientifique.

La Guêpe hocha la tête.

-C'est vous qui avait fait tout se vacarme ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il semblerait, répondit Bruce, Thor n'a pas réussi à se poser en douceur.

Janet se mit à parler dans son oreillette.

-Iron Man j'ai trouvé un dieu et un scientifique, dit-elle, ce sont des Avengers il me semble.

-Stark est là ? Fit Banner qui ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Iron Man arriva avec une musique du groupe ACDC à fond. Génial si les aliens n'avaient pas compris qu'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment bêtes.

-Banner ! Thor ! S'exclama Tony. Justement on vous cherchait !

-Ah bon ? Fit Bruce méfiant.

Le milliardaire lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

-La Sorcière Rouge a volé un objet à Thanos, serait-ce la fameuse clef ? Demanda Banner à Thor.

-J'en doute, répondit le dieu, si Thanos avait possédé la clef nous saurions au courant, avec cet objet Thanos est invincible.

-En tout cas les autres seront surpris de vous voir, ricana Tony, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête.

-Moi aussi, fit Janet, je sens que ça va être drôle.

-Je vous aime bien fée clochette, déclara le milliardaire, vous êtes l'une des rares à partager mon humour.

Banner leva les yeux au ciel. Super, maintenant ils avaient une Stark féminin dans l'équipe.

-Fée clochette ? Fit Janet riante. J'adore ce surnom !

-Nous avons de la compagnie mes amis, intervint Thor.

En effet une dizaine de chitauris les encerclaient.

-Justement j'avais envie d'une bagarre, déclara Janet, je veux voir si ma nouvelle tenue est adaptée ou pas.

-Bon moi je vais regarder, annonça Bruce, je ne compte pas faire sortir Hulk pour le moment.

Tony Stark voulu demander pourquoi mais un chitauri lui sauta dessus. Iron Man le repoussa sans problème. Thor déjà de son côté avait déjà abattu trois aliens avec son marteau. Janet s'en sortait pas mal, elle envoyait des boules de plasma jaune – ses fameux dards - qui brulaient les extraterrestres.

Au bout de dix minutes il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Ils étaient à peine la moitié de l'équipe mais ils étaient déjà bien dangereux.

-Bon travail chers collègues, dit Tony, Thanos n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Une fois Capitaine America libéré plus rien ne nous arrêtera.

* * *

Henry faillit se casser la figure. Il s'était pris les pieds dans le sac de Janet. Il pesta contre le sens du rangement de sa fiancée. Son regard fut attiré par un objet blanc qui dépassait de la sacoche. Pym le prit. Il s'agissait du cube blanc que Wanda et Janet avaient volé. Sa fiancée était vraiment inconsciente de laisser cet objet sans surveillance. Avant l'arrivée de Fury et compagnie, il avait étudié sur toutes les coutures cet objet sans parvenir à comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Seule Wanda et son ami étaient au courant de la fonction de cet objet. Et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, la Sorcière Rouge refusait de dire quoi que ce soit tant que les Avengers ne seraient pas au complet.

Henry jeta un coup d'oeil à la Sorcière Rouge. Elle était en train de discuter avec Fury. Elle leur avait presque tout révéler au sujet de Thanos mais elle avait omis un détail, l'origine de sa source. Le fameux « ami ». Henry ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois rapidement. D'après Wanda son aide était précieuse. Mais après la disparition de Wanda, l'ami avait disparu et depuis il n'était pas ré-apparu.

Le scientifique rangea le cube dans le sac. Il ne croyait pas que le SHIELD les sauverait mais les Avengers peut-être...Le monde pouvait redevenir normal. Il pourrait peut-être retrouver sa vie normale, retrouver son laboratoire, continuer son travail sur son robot Ultron et enfin se marier avec Janet.

Janet...il l'aimait tellement. Mais sa fiancée était une tête brûlée, elle avait tendance à foncer tête baissée dans le danger. Mais avec les Avengers elle était probablement plus en sécurité.

Il se retourna pour récupérer son ordinateur. Il se retrouva face à la Sorcière Rouge. Elle semblait nerveuse.

-Vous êtes chargé des stocks, dit-elle.

-Oui vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Pym étonné.

-Oui d'un gant, répondit-elle.

-Un gant ?

-Oui vous savez le truc qui se met sur les mains pour tenir chaud, s'énerva Wanda.

La brune cachait sa main sous sa veste de cuir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-Je vais essayé de voir si je trouve, répondit-il.

Elle ne le remercia même pas.

-Dépêchez-vous, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement, il arrive.

-Qui arrive ? Demanda le scientifique largué.

-Personne sombre idiot, répliqua-t-elle, amenez-moi ces gants immédiatement !

Pym obéit. Il croisa le regard de la Veuve Noire qui observait Wanda les yeux plissés. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à trouver la Sorcière Rouge bizarre.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon maintenant mauvaise nouvelle...pas de panique je n'arrête pas la fic ! Mais je vous annonce une pause de deux semaines pour les vacances. En effet on m'exile dans un pays froid sans internet, télévision et vaguement de l'électricité. Mais promis j'écrirai pendant ces vacances, je promet un chapitre voir deux à la rentrée ! Le chapitre de mon autre fic devrait arrivé d'ici quelques jours._

_A bientôt !_

_Et n'oubliez pas une review c'est rien mais beaucoup pour un auteur, en échange vous avez un strip-tease de votre personnage au choix. Hors un streep-tease de Loki ça n'a pas de prix (enfin de mon point de vue, y en a qui préfère peut-être Fury)._


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

Henry Pym n'avait jamais vu de dieu avant aujourd'hui, comme la plupart des gens présents d'ailleurs. Parmi les survivants certains étaient ostensiblement hostile au nouveau venu, Thor dieu de la foudre. On murmurait que tout était de la faute des Avengers mais encore plus du guerrier d'Asgard, n'était-il pas d'une certaine façon lui aussi un extraterrestre ? Pym lui ne voyait pas ça du tout, il voyait juste l'immense potentiel que la technologie asgardienne pouvait apporter à ses recherches. Il se rappelait de sa lecture du dossier au sujet du tesseract, cet artefact possédait une énergie qui lui aurait permis de finaliser son plus grand rêve, apporter la paix aux hommes. Mais Henry n'était pas fou il savait bien qu'un tel objet ne pouvait rester entre les mains de l'humanité. Janet de son côté était éblouie par Thor. Ça c'était un super-héros ! Un modèle qu'elle devait suivre !

-Thor, professeur Banner c'est un soulagement de vous voir, déclara Nick Fury, le SHIELD tient à vous remercier d'accepter de participer de nouveau au projet Avengers.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, répondit Banner sarcastique, je ne viens que parce Hulk peut être utile.

Henry Pym ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins il n'était pas le seul réticent à ce projet.

-C'est un honneur d'être à vos côté dans cette nouvelle quêtes, répondit à son tout Thor.

Les yeux de Janet se mirent à briller d'admiration. Le dieu de la foudre était si...héroïque ! Et mon dieu quelle virilité ! Ça c'était du mâle à l'état brut ! Devant le regard de groupie de sa fiancée, Henry appréciait de moins en moins le nouveau venu.

La Sorcière Rouge n'avait salué que du bout des lèvres Thor et Banner. Elle restait légèrement en retrait tout en se tordant les mains. Clint ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amieet décida de la rejoindre.

-Tout va bien Wanda ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne le leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle d'un ton sec, je ne me sens pas bien.

-Toi aussi ? Fit l'archer. Depuis quelques jours j'ai d'étranges maux de tête. Aucun médecin n'a pu me dire ce que j'avais et les médicaments sont inefficaces.

La brune regarda enfin Clint. Elle avait l'air surprise, on pouvait lire dans son regard une franche curiosité. Elle avait enfin cessé de se tordre les mains au grand soulagement de Clint. L'archer remarqua par la même occasion que son amie portait un gant à une seule main.

-Je ne souffre pas de maux de tête, répondit-elle, c'est plutôt des douleurs articulaires. Mais ton cas est...intéressant, dirons-nous.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à pianoter dessus.

-Wanda tu sais qu'il n'y a plus de réseau, dit Clint, la plupart des relais ont été détruit pendant l'attaque de Thanos.

-Réseau ? Fit la Sorcière Rouge sans comprendre. Relais ? Comment ça ? On m'a dit qu'avec cet appareil je pouvais appeler n'importe qui n'importe où ! On m'a eu !

Wanda était en train de s'énerver sur portable, au point qu'une touche du clavier s'envola.

-Vous avez cassé votre portable chaperon rouge, intervint Tony, si vous êtes gentille j'accepterai peut-être de vous le réparer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide sombre abrutis ! S'exclama la Sorcière Rouge. J'ai la magie je vous rappelle !

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un air outré.

-C'est moi où elle est complètement folle ? Demanda Tony.

-Wanda se comporte bizarrement, répondit Clint, avant elle n'était pas comme ça. Puis pourquoi vous êtes venu envenimer la situation ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer de temps en temps !

-Je crois que j'aime beaucoup embêter cette femme, répondit le milliardaire honnêtement, elle me rappelle un peu...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de pousser un hurlement de rage. Une femme aux yeux fou venait de se jeter sur Thor en essayant de le poignarder. Heureusement le dieu avait su parer le coup. Des agents du SHIELD neutralisèrent la femme.

-C'est votre faute ! Hurla-t-elle. Tout est de votre faute ! C'est à cause de votre frère qu'on va tous mourir ! J'ai lu le dossier ! Je travaillais au Nations-Unies ! Je sais tout ! Tout est la faute des asgardiens !

Les agents l'évacuèrent hors de la pièce.

-Je crois qu'on vous en veut Thor, fit Tony.

-C'est totalement injuste, intervint Natasha, Thor n'y est pour rien. Le responsable c'est Loki !

Thor paraissait un peu choqué. Mais en entendant le nom de son frère il reprit contenance.

-Mes amis je dois vous dire quelque chose à propos de Loki, annonça-t-il.

-Qu'il est vivant ? Proposa Tony en blaguant.

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi Stark, fit la Veuve Noire.

-C'est exact, lâcha le dieu.

-Quoi qui est exacte ? Demanda Tony. Que Loki soit vivant ou que je raconte n'importe quoi ?

-Les deux, répondit Banner, Loki est vivant et on a besoin de lui.

-Comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi ? Fit Iron Man outré.

Nick Fury soupira. Loki était donc vivant. D'une certaine façon il s'en doutait. C'était le genre de vilain qu'on avait beau tuer à chaque fois il revenait. Banner et Thor leur résumèrent la situation.

-Nous pensons que Clint Barton est le plus qualifié pour retranscrire le trajet de Loki lors de son premier séjour sur Terre, termina d'expliquer Banner.

L'archer fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout se rappeler de cette époque. Il n'en avait que des souvenirs flous, mais il savait que s'il voulait il pourrait se souvenir de tout. Seulement voilà il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir.

Wanda choisit se moment pour revenir. Visiblement elle avait réparé son portable grâce à sa magie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu crier.

-Quelqu'un a essayé de poignarder Thor, répondit Tony, et Loki est vivant.

La Sorcière Rouge ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Loki a poignardé Thor ? Fit-elle incrédule.

-Chaperon Rouge vous ne suivez pas du tout là, répondit Iron Man, vous manquez de concentration. La personne qui a essayé de poignardé Thor est une femme qui en veut aux asgardiens car elle les accuse d'être la cause de l'invasion. Puis Thor et Banner nous ont appris que Loki était très certainement vivant et se balader sur Terre.

Wanda plissa les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Il ressemble à quoi ce Loki ? Demanda Pym.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons de photo sous la main pour le moment, dit Fury, agent Roumanoff vous pensez pouvoir établir un portrait robot ?

La Veuve Noire acquiesça.

-Bah ce ne doit pas être compliqué à l'identifier, intervint de nouveau Tony, on a qu'à dire qu'on recherche un type maigre, brun, aux yeux vert, avec une tête de gothique et ayant un penchant pour les chapeaux à corne.

-Attendez brun, aux yeux verts plutôt pâle, fit Henry Pym, avec un air aristocratique...

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Tony, vous n'allez pas nous dire que vous le connaissez professeur Pym ?!

-Moi non, répliqua-t-il, mais la Sorcière Rouge oui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Wanda. Celle-ci recommença à se tordre les mains.

-Mademoiselle Maximoff je crois que vous avez certaine choses à nous révéler, fit Fury.

-Je vous avais parlé d'une source, dit-elle.

-Oui celle qui vous a permis d'obtenir toutes ses informations sur Thanos, continua le directeur du SHIELD.

-C'était Loki, lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit plus tôt ? S'énerva la Veuve Noire.

-Eh bien...il voulait rester discret, répondit en hésitant la Sorcière Rouge, je crois que Thanos le cherche...et il ne voulait pas revoir...certaines personne. Puis en tant que magicien on se sert les coudes.

-Où est mon frère à présent ? Demanda Thor.

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle, il m'a aidé une fois c'est tout.

La Sorcière Rouge paraissait sincère, mais pas pour Natasha.

-C'est lui qui m'a aidé à voler l'arme à bord du vaisseau, continua Wanda, depuis je ne l'ai pas revu.

-Je pense que maintenant vous devriez nous révéler l'utilité de cette arme, intervint Fury.

La Sorcière Rouge cessa de se tordre les mains, au grand soulagement de Tony Stark qui ne supportait pas cette manie.

-Thanos n'est pas le seul individu de son espèce, expliqua-t-elle, heureusement pour nous le peuple des titans est majoritairement pacifique. Mais pas Thanos, les siens le surnomment même le titan fou. D'après ce que je sais, il s'est retourné contre son peuple et a essayé de l'exterminer. Mais un membre de sa famille un certain Eros à réussi à l'arrêter en fabriquant une objet capable de lui supprimer tous ses pouvoirs, il s'agit du cube blanc. Suite à sa défaite, Thanos a conclu un accord avec Eros, il n'attaquerait plus jamais les siens.

-Mais vous avez volé cet objet à Thanos, intervint Banner, comment s'est-il retrouvé entre ses mains?

-Je ne connais pas très bien cette partie de l'histoire, continua Wanda, ce que je sais c'est Eros est parti en voyage depuis on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Thanos en a profité pour volet le cube blanc. Mais conformément à sa promesse il ne s'est pas attaqué aux siens mais à d'autres peuples. Thanos ne cherche que le combat et la destruction.

-Mais alors tout est réglé, déclara Tony, nous avons l'arme qui neutralise ses pouvoirs. On l'attaque et c'est fini !

-Le problème c'est que j'ignore comment l'utiliser, répliqua la brune, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Loki le sait peut-être, proposa Thor.

-J'en doute, répondit la Sorcière Rouge évitant le regard du dieu.

-Attendez récapitulons la situation, fit Tony, nous possédons une arme capable de neutraliser Thanos mais on ignore comment l'utiliser. Et en même temps on doit retrouver avant Thanos une arme cachée par Loki capable de décupler ses pouvoir. C'est une peu n'importe quoi non ?

Iron Man avait une subite envie de whisky.

-Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose de la période où j'étais asservi par Loki, intervint Clint, mais je pense que Loki a du très bien caché cette clef.

-Personnellement je ne connais pas très bien Loki, ajouta Wanda, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur la cachette de cet objet. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur la libération de Steve Rogers et comment utiliser le cube blanc.

Fury n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il pensait avoir compris quelque chose. Et s'il avait raison tout se concordait. Il jeta un regard à la Sorcière Rouge, il choisit de lui faire confiance. Il chargea Pym, Banner et Stark d'étudier le cube blanc.

-Que le reste de l'équipe se prépare à délivrer Capitaine America, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas venir ? Fit Stark déçu. Je suis sur que le professeur Pym et Bruce seront se débrouiller sans moi.

-Je ne pense pas, déclara Natasha, vous êtes indispensable pour ces recherches. N'êtes-vous pas le plus qualifier en matière technologique ?

-C'est vrai je suis le meilleur, fit Stark, dommage j'aurai bien voulu revoir Steve et tuer quelques chitauris.

La Veuve Noire ricana intérieurement, le milliardaire et son égo étaient trop facile à manipuler.

Thor s'approcha de Wanda. Il voulait lui parler de Loki. Mais à son approche la Sorcière Rouge se remit à se tordre les mains et son regard devint vague.

-J'aimerai vous poser une question au sujet de mon frère, dit-il, quand vous l'avez vu est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

La brune s'arrêta subitement de se tordre les mains. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les yeux du guerrier.

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, dit-elle hostile, tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute, c'est un monstre !

Elle laissa en plan un Thor choqué.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Tony, cette femme a le don de quitter les conversations lorsqu'elle est contrariée.

* * *

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Steve Rogers surpris releva la tête. D'où venait cette voix ? Il ne s'agissait pas de son invitée mystère qui se prétendait être la mort.

-Qui est là ? Demanda la soldat d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis prisonnière, répondit l'inconnue, dans la cellule d'à côté je crois.

C'était donc la personne qui gémissait de douleur depuis des jours.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Capitaine America.

Il eut un silence d'une dizaine de seconde.

-Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, répondit-elle, j'ignore si vous êtes un espion de Thanos. Vous êtes peut-être sous influence ou pire une illusion dans mon esprit.

-Rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas vous l'espionne, répliqua Steve.

Il eut de nouveau un silence.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda la femme.

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il, par contre je vous ai vu arrivé. Vous êtes là depuis quelques jours.

-Vous avez été capturé quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Lors de l'invasion, répondit Steve.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'on a perdu, dit-elle, il y a bien un résistance il paraît mais bon il ne faut pas se leurrer on a perdu pour de bon.

-Je me doutais qu'on avait pas gagné, dit le soldat, mais nous n'avons pas perdu.

-Si vous le dites.

Le silence revint.

-Vous avez de la famille ? Demanda sa voisine de cellule.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Steve.

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer sans se trahir qu'il avait dormi pendant soixante-dix ans dans la glace.

-Des amis alors ?

-Oui, répondit-il, et c'est étrange mais plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que je vais les revoir.

-Moi je pense qu'on va venir me sauver, dit-elle, j'en suis sûre.

Capitaine America sourit. Sa voisine de cellule n'était pas aussi pessimiste que prévu.

-Peut-être que vos amis viendront aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

-S'ils sont vivants, dit-il triste.

-Moi je sais qu'une personne que j'aime est vivante, déclara l'inconnue, je sais qu'il va venir me sauver. Quand il viendra vous vous sauverez avec nous.

Une personne qu'on aime...Steve pensa à Peggy son amour perdu.

-Merci, dit-il.

-De rien c'est normal, répondit-elle, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on ne doit pas oublier notre humanité.

* * *

Un an plus tôt, quelque part en Pologne.

Wanda Maximoff regardait la télévision dans sa roulotte. Le spectacle d'hier l'avait épuisé. Le métier de magicienne pouvait se montrer très fatiguant. Le public l'adorait résultat il demandait sans cesse de nouveau tour. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que ces tours de passe-passe n'en étaient pas, il s'agissait de véritable magie. Son frère Pietro l'aurait traité de tricheuse. Mais grâce à ça elle s'était fait un nom dans le monde du cirque et du spectacle, on la surnommait la Sorcière Rouge.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à la télévision. Résultat Wanda regardait les infos. D'après les dernières nouvelles il se passait des choses étranges à Londres. Wanda avait même cru reconnaître Maria Hill un agent du SHIELD sur une image. Mais la brune s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le SHIELD. Ses années de prison lui avait suffit.

Soudain sa roulotte fit un bruit sourd. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur le toit. Wanda soupira, elle attrapa une veste et sortit.

Bien entendu il faisait nuit. On ne voyait rien du tout. Wanda prononça mentalement une formule magique pour illuminer ses mains. Là elle pourrait vois quelque chose. Elle éclaira le haut de sa roulotte. Rien à signaler, tout semblait normal. Quand la brune se prit les pieds dans quelque chose. Elle faillit tomber mais se retint de justesse contre la parois de roulotte.

Putain c'était quoi ce truc par terre ? Elle avait faillit se faire mal ! Wanda réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Génial elle avait un mort près de sa roulotte. Le SHIELD se fera une joie de débarquer. Seulement le mort bougea. Wanda en conclut qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle s'accroupit pour voir le faux cadavre. Elle illumina le visage de l'inconnu. Bon il s'agissait d'un homme.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Appeler les pompiers ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux. D'une jolie couleur verte, pensa Wanda.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en polonais. Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Les secours ?

L'homme ne parut pas comprendre. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas le polonais. En même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le look polonais avec ses cheveux bruns. Elle tenta l'anglais.

C'est là que Wanda sentit la magie. Cet homme était un magicien !

-Ne prévenez personne ! S'exclama l'inconnu.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Loki, répondit-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Loki ? Wanda avait eu un cochon d'Inde qui s'appelait comme ça.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Il semblait blessé. Elle pouvait le soigner par magie...Wanda décida de l'amener dans sa roulotte. Bah de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Combien de chance avait-elle pour que cet homme soit un psychopathe recherché ? Très peu puis de toute façon elle était magicienne.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 terminé. Désolé pour le retard. Comme je l'ai dit pour ma fic, l'univers s'est ligué contre moi pour m'empêcher d'écrire. Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !_

_A bientôt (promis)._


	6. chapitre 5: Révélations

Chapitre 5: Révélations

Finalement les humains se révélaient des adversaires plus intéressants que prévus. Un peu partout sur Terre des groupes s'organisaient pour repousser l'envahisseur. Thanos sourit sadiquement. Il allait encore pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Même si ceux qu'il attendait avec impatience été les Avengers.

-Tu sembles de bonne humeur Thanos, dit la Mort, c'est ton prochain affrontement avec les Avengers qui te met dans cet état ?

-Cette planète est si distrayante mon amour, répondit-il, tu crois la comprendre et avec une seule action un humain change ta vision de ce monde.

-Les humains ne sont pas les piètres créatures que tu penses, dit-elle, ils sont forts. Les Avengers pourraient bien te battre.

-Es-tu de leur côté mon amour ? Demanda le titan d'une voix menaçante.

La Mort haussa les épaules, son visage de jeune femme devint une tête de mort.

-Je suis la Mort, répondit-elle, je ne suis du côté de personne. Tu pourrais aussi bien gagner que perdre cela ne me ferait rien du tout.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime, dit-il, quoi qu'il arrive tu restes toi-même. Puis pour répondre à ta question les Avengers ne peuvent gagner, un de mes espions se cachent parmi eux.

La Mort reprit son visage humain. Néanmoins aucune émotion n'y apparaissait.

-Ils peuvent encore le démasquer, dit-elle.

-J'en doute, ricana le titan, mon espion est tout simplement parfait.

-Ils ont volé l'arme, ajouta la Mort, celle capable de t'enlever tes pouvoirs.

Thanos se contracta. Il serra les poings rageur. Ce vol il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et il savait très bien qui était derrière cette opération. C'était ce traitre d'asgardien, Loki. Ce dernier non seulement d'avoir caché la clef capable de décupler ses pouvoirs, avait réussi à lui voler la seule arme capable de lui nuire. Thanos avait retrouvé une première fois Loki alors que tous le croyait mort, il l'avait beau torturé, ce sale asgardien n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois le bouche. Puis il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Depuis il était introuvable. Thanos s'était juré de le retrouver et lui infliger une éternité de souffrance.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peuvent pas l'utiliser, répondit le titan rageur, tout est la faute de ce maudit Loki !

La Mort imperturbable se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du vaisseaux. On pouvait y admirer les Rocheuses, cette chaine de montagnes américaine si impressionnante.

-Tu as rendu visite au prisonnier, déclara Thanos détournant la conversation, pourquoi ?

-Je voulais voir la force de cet humain, répondit-elle, il est fort.

-Je le briserai comme les autres, répliqua le titan, ainsi que cette mortelle.

-Pourquoi gardes-tu ces deux humains vivants ? Demanda-t-elle.

Thanos ricana.

-Je veux les briser, répondit-il, je veux voir mourir tout espoir dans leurs yeux.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas, répondit la Mort, ce Steve Rogers et cette femme possèdent une force que tu ne peux comprendre. Ils ont quelque chose à protéger.

-Mon amour parlerais-tu d'amour ? Fit Thanos narquois. Ce sont des humains, ils sont fragiles et peu importe leur force je les briserai.

* * *

-Vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda l'inconnue de la cellule voisine.

-Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Répondit Steve ironique.

Il eut un petit silence.

-Vous vous croyez drôle, dit la femme, votre humour est pitoyable. Pire que celui de mon frère.

-Votre frère c'est lui qui va venir vous sauver ? Demanda le soldat.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années et j'ignore s'il est vivant ou mort. La personne qui va me sauver est quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère qu'il sait que je suis vivante.

Steve sentit le doute dans la voix de sa voisine de cellule.

-S'il vous croit morte je doute qu'il vienne vous sauver, soupira Steve.

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien comment je me suis retrouvée ici, continua-t-elle ignorant la remarque de Steve, mais le peu que je me souvienne j'ai été blessée gravement. Mon Dieu ! Il doit penser que je suis morte ! C'est terrible ! Il va encore faire n'importe quoi !

Steve Rogers ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la femme s'excitait.

-Mais je me pose tout de même une question, ajouta l'inconnue, pourquoi nous garde-t-on ici vivants ?

-Pour mieux nous briser, soupira Capitaine America, ce Thanos cherche seulement à provoquer la souffrance et détruire.

-Génial un psychopathe de plus...Aïe !

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Steve inquiet.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle, je suis blessée de partout et je met du temps à guérir. J'espère que quelqu'un va venir...

Elle se tut subitement. Steve inquiet l'appela plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse. S'était-elle évanouie ? Ou pire ? Le soldat le cœur serré ne pouvait qu'attendre dans se cellule et espérait que sa voisine se réveille. Il avait besoin d'une présence, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, il avait besoin qu'on lui donne de l'espoir.

* * *

Le vaisseaux mère de la flotte de Thanos se situait près du Mont Elbert plus au sommet des Rocheuses.

-On va vraiment rentrer dedans ? Gémit Janet. Il est énorme ! Celui que j'ai infiltré avec Wanda était deux fois plus petit !

-Capitaine America se trouve à l'intérieur, déclara Fury, d'après les informations qu'a réussi à obtenir Tony Stark en piratant leur système.

-C'est logique de la part de Thanos, ajouta Wanda, il aime garder ses prisonnier auprès de lui pour mieux les torturer.

-Ça aussi c'est Loki qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda le Veuve Noire.

-En effet, répondit Wanda d'un ton sec, il en a lui même fait les frais.

Natasha fit une mine sceptique.

Pour sauver Capitaine America, Fury avait mobilisé le peu d'agents qui lui restaient. Mais le directeur du SHIELD comptait surtout sur Thor et ses pouvoirs divins mais aussi sur Wanda...enfin en quelque sorte. Il observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait inquiète et se tordait comme à son habitude les mains. Si elle était ce qu'il pensait, Fury possédait une carte en main de plus.

Clint Barton de son côté se massait le front. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal la tête ! Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de prendre le contrôle de son cerveau.

-Tout le monde se souvient du plan ? Demanda Nick Fury.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Le plan était simple, les agents du SHIELD allait provoquer une diversion en attaquant par hélicoptère la partie ouest du vaisseaux. Pendant ce temps la Guêpe, Barton, la Veuve Noire, Thor et Wanda pénétraient par un conduit d'évacuation dont la Sorcière Rouge connaissait l'existence grâce - encore - à Loki.

-La mission peut commencer, déclara Fury.

* * *

Tony Stark grimaça. Ce cube blanc était un énigme total. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce truc puisse être une machine. On dirait un putain de rubixcube. Et le milliardaire n'avait jamais ce genre de puzzle. Banner et Pym séchaient aussi.

-Ce cube ne fonctionne peut-être qu'avec l'énergie d'un titan, suggéra Pym.

-Génial on a plus qu'à trouver un titan, fit Tony narquois.

-Thanos ne l'a pas gardé par hasard, intervint Banner, si Loki pensait que le voler était inutile il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il doit y avoir un moyen, il faut trouver lequel.

-J'ai bien fabriquer un accélérateur à particule dans ma cave, déclara Stark, ce n'est pas un petit cube de rien du tout qui aura raison de moi.

-J'espère que Janet va bien, murmura Henry, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter qu'elle participe à cette mission.

-Vous savez à force d'étouffer votre fiancée vous risquez de la perdre, déclara Tony.

-Je n'ai pas demandé vôtre avis, répliqua Henry hostile, Janet n'est pas invincible ! Elle pourrait être blessée ou pire !

Iron Man soupira. Rien de pire que d'essayer de raisonner un homme amoureux. Lui-même était fou d'inquiétude pour Pepper. Il ne pouvait que comprendre Pym. Encore que lui sa petite amie possédait des pouvoirs spéciaux.

-Ce truc n'émet même pas d'onde, grogna Pym, on dirait un morceau de métal quelconque.

-J'en ai marre ! S'exclama Tony. Ça fait six heures qu'on travaille dessus ! Je vais me coucher ! Et vous devriez faire pareil vous deux, ce n'est pas avec des poches sous les yeux que vous allez être utiles.

Henry Pym refusa. Il voulait continuer à travailler, de plus il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil sachant Janet en danger. Banner accepta avec joie.

Le SHIELD avait installé le nouveau quartier général dans un bunker sous New York datant de la guerre froide. Les civils avaient été placé en sécurité dans la partie ouest du bâtiment. Le SHIELD occupait le reste dont les appartements des Avengers.

Tony et Bruce se dirigeaient vers leur chambre respectifs quand le milliardaire s'arrêta devant une porte. C'était la chambre de Wanda Maximoff. Bruce Banner sentit que Tony voulait faire une bêtise.

-C'est la chambre du Chaperon rouge, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Iron Man.

-Oui c'est exacte, le prévint Banner, mais elle a interdit quiconque d'y rentrer.

-Et si on rentrait dedans ? Proposa Stark.

-Non ce serait violer son intimité, répondit Bruce totalement opposé à cette idée, de plus elle serait capable de vous tuer pour ça.

-En fait je ne fais pas confiance à Wanda, déclara Tony, elle nous a caché trop de choses depuis le début. Puis j'ai très envie de l'embêter.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte. C'était fermé. Mais le milliardaire ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il sortit de sa poche un petit robot qui ressemblait à un couteau suisse.

-Je vous présente mini-JARVIS, fit Tony, capable de crocheter toutes les serrures de l'univers entre autre.

Le mini-JARVIS fit son travail. Il eut un petit grésillement puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tony entra tout fier. Bruce lui de son côté hésita, ce n'était pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient, ils entraient dans la chambre d'une femme sans sa permission !

-Euh Bruce, fit Tony, vous devriez rentrer.

Banner soupira et entra. Ce qui vit le laissa sans voix. La chambre était complètement saccagée. Les tiroirs retournés, des tas de trucs partout par terre. Mais le plus inquiétant c'était les inscriptions sur les murs. Sur un mur le prénom de Wanda étaient écrit partout en rouge sang. Sur une autre mur c'étaient les prénoms de Thor et Loki. Il y avait aussi un mur remplit de mots différents comme « arme », « sang », « pardon », « mère » ou « monstre ». Bruce leva la tête. Sur le plafond était écrit en énorme « Luna est un titan».

-C'est un peu flippant non ? Déclara Stark. Notre Wanda est vraiment atteinte ou elle n'a aucun sens de l'ordre.

Bruce Banner était sans voix. Hulk au fond de lui s'agita. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, son regard fut attiré par des photos par terre. Il les ramassa. Il s'arrêta sur l'une des photos, elle représentait Wanda, Loki et une petite fille avec cheveux blancs. Wanda rayonnait sur cette photo.

-C'est le chaperon rouge sur cette photo ?! S'exclama Tony. On dirait une autre personne ! Mais il y a aussi l'autre gothique mégalo !

Loki ne souriait pas sur la photo, il paraissait étrangement blasé. La petite fille s'accrochait à son bras. Banner retourna la photo, quelqu'un avait écrit « Vacance d'été, moi, Loki l'abrutis et ma nièce Luna ».

-Wanda a donc une nièce du nom de Luna, fit Tony songeur, en tout cas j'aime beaucoup l'adjectif utilisé pour Loki.

-Tony je crois que Wanda nous mens toujours, intervint Bruce, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait à peine Loki. Pourtant cette photo montre qu'ils sont plutôt proches. Et je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre moyen pour faire fonctionner l'arme.

-Attendez je ne suis pas sur de tout suivre...LUNA EST UN TITAN ! cria subitement Tony. Thanos est un titan aussi ! Mais attend comment la nièce de Wanda peut être un titan ?!

-Tu te rappelles de ce que Barton nous a dit ? Demanda Banner.

-Qu'il aimait les tacos ?

-Il a dit que Thanos était un titan descendant d'une branche qui aurait quitté la Terre, expliqua Banner, cela laisse supposé qu'une autre branche est restée ici.

-Mais pourquoi Wanda ne nous a rien dit sur sa nièce ? Fit Tony perplexe. On aurait pu la rechercher et la protéger.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Bruce, mais cette chambre montre que son propriétaire est extrêmement perturbé psychologiquement. Entre cette photo et aujourd'hui il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible.

* * *

Janet frôla la crise cardiaque quand un chitauris passa sous elle. Heureusement cet abrutis n'avait pas pensait à lever la tête. Miniaturisée, Janet avait pu se faufilait sans problème dans les profondeurs du vaisseaux. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se séparer mais les autres étaient vraiment lents et trop gros.

D'après le plan du vaisseaux donné par Wanda, les cellules se trouvaient au bout du couloir. Etonnement il n'y avait pratiquement aucun garde. Elle arriva devant des portes métalliques. Bon que devait-elle faire ?

Un hurlement de terreur la fit sursauter. Janet n'avait pas reconnu le timbre de voix mais l'un de ses amis étaient peut-être en danger !

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Janet stoppa net. Cela venait de derrière l'une des portes. Devait-elle répondre ? Elle vola jusqu'à la porte et posa son oreille contre la parois.

-Euh bonjour, répondit-elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un remuer derrière la porte.

-Vous n'êtes pas un chitauris vous, fit la voix d'homme, vous êtes aussi une prisonnière ?

-Vous êtes un prisonnier ? Demanda Janet plein d'espoir. Etes-vous Capitane America ?

Il eut un petit silence.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Janet Van Dyme, répondit-elle, je fais partie des Avengers je travaille pour le SHIELD. Je suis venue vous sauver monsieur Roger.

Elle lança ses dards plasmiques sur la porte qui explosa en partie. Elle vit apparaître le fameux Capitaine America. Mais pas en super état, il était très sale et paraissait à moitié mort de faim.

-Vous êtes seule ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de marcher.

Janet reprit sa taille humaine pour le soutenir.

-Non une partie des Avengers m'accompagne, répondit-elle, il faut se dépêcher de sortir d'ici.

-Attendez nous devons délivrer quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Steve, c'est ma voisine de cellule.

Janet ne se posa pas de question philosophique et fit exploser la porte d'à côté. Personne ne bougeait là-dedans.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Le soldat hocha la tête. Janet entra, quelqu'un était allongé dans un coin. La Guêpe s'approcha doucement. Et là elle vit le visage de la prisonnière.

-Je ne comprend plus rien, fit Janet ébahie.

-Vous connaissez cette femme ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-Bien entendu que je la connais, répondit-elle effarée, elle fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage, c'est Wanda Maximoff, la Sorcière Rouge !

* * *

Natasha maudit intérieurement Janet. Cette imbécile avait disparue. Jamais une débutante n'aurait du participer à cette mission ! D'ailleurs elle aurait dû venir seule avec Clint, le seul professionnel de la bande. Thor était aussi discret qu'un mammouth et Wanda était dans une de ses crises de tordage de mains. Un hurlement de terreur les fit stopper net. Qui avait crier ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étaler sur la question car une horde de chitauris apparut au bout du couloir. Thor au lieu de fuir fonça dans le tas avec son fidèle marteau. Wanda lui jeta un regard de exaspéré. Pour une fois la Veuve Noire était d'accord avec la brune, cet abrutis blond fonçait dans le tas sans même réfléchir !

Wanda poussa subitement un cri. Un truc gluant noir venait de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Clint tira une flèche sur la chose qui tomba par terre morte sur le coup. Les chitauris se mirent à tirer sur eux. Natasha les esquiva sans difficulté. Mais une partie du plafond s'effondra la séparant de Clint et Wanda.

-Tout va bien derrière ? Demanda l'espionne russe inquiète.

-On est entier, répondit la voix étouffée de Clint, on ne peut plus passé. On va essayé de trouver une autre sortie.

-On se retrouve dehors ! S'écria Natasha en abattant deux extraterrestres.

Clint et Wanda ne se firent pas prier. Ils se mirent à courir. Soudain une silhouette se matérialisa devant eux. La Sorcière Rouge fut prise de tremblements elle paraissait terrifiée. Thanos se tenait devant eux.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que je vous laisserai faire, fit le titan narquois, c'est mal me connaître.

Son regard dériva sur Wanda. Clint y vit la surprise puis l'amusement.

-Tu n'es pas celle que je retiens dans mes cellules, continua-t-il, comme c'est étrange.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Hurla Wanda au bord de l'hystérie.

-Allons bon tu sembles terrifier, fit Thanos d'une voix dangereusement douce, nous serions nous déjà rencontré ?

La Sorcière Rouge ne répondit pas. Clint se sentait impuissant, que pouvait-il faire face à cette créature avec un simple arc ? En plus il avait toujours ce mal de tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était à chaque fois que Wanda était auprès de lui que ses maux s'amplifiés.

-Nous devons partir d'ici Clint Barton, déclara Wanda tremblante, tout de suite !

Elle agrippa à son bras comme une désespérée. Clint interloqué se laissa faire.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te téléporter d'ici, fit Thanos amusé, aucun humain ne peut sortir d'ici.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation un sourire apparut sur le visage de Wanda.

-Dommage pour vous je ne suis pas un humain, répondit-elle.

Clint se vit disparaître avec Wanda. Il entendit Thanos hurler de rage :

-Je sais qui tu es ! Je te retrouverai ! Tu souffriras...

La voix du titan disparut.

Lorsque Clint rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une ville en ruine. Wanda paraissait exténuée. Elle tomba à genoux par terre.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda l'archer.

-J'ai épuisé toute ma magie, maugréa-t-elle, je dois me reposer.

Clint allait proposer de retrouver Fury mais des chitauris les encerclèrent. Encore ?! L'archer se sentit las. Ce combat ne prendrait-il jamais fin ? Ils étaient trop nombreux, Oeil de Faucon ne pouvait pas gagner seul. Mais Wanda paraissait hors circuit.

-Vous n'allez pas renoncer Clint Barton, intervint la brune d'une voix grave, vous allez vous battre et gagner. Vous devez me protéger !

Le mal de tête de l'archer devint terrible. Clint lâcha son arc sous le choc de la douleur. Puis se fit le vide total.

Il devait obéir. Les chitauris se firent massacrer. Barton était blessé mais qu'importe il avait obéit. Ses iris étaient devenue d'un bleu claire électrique.

-Bon maintenant vous allez me porter jusqu'à un endroit sûre, fit Wanda.

Clint obéit. La jeune femme dans les bras de l'archer soupira.

-Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que le contrôle pouvait revenir après autant de temps. Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous garder encore sous mon contrôle. Thanos m'en a assez fait baver en me volant mon libre-arbitre.

Clint ne répondit pas. La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pourriez dire quelque chose, fit-elle, cela ne vous fait rien de me revoir ?

-Ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, répondit-il, Clint et Loki.

Loki sourit amusé.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 terminé ! Avec pleins de révélations ! (enfin même si la moitié de mes lecteurs depuis le premier chapitre avait compris qui était Wanda -_-'). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et je pourrai peut-être vous mettre en relation avec Loki pour un rendez-vous ! ;)_

_(Tiens je viens de remarquer que mon chapitre s'appeler comme le dernier livre de Twilight.)_


	7. chapitre 6: Reconnaitre

Chapitre 6 : Reconnaitre

Capitaine America ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sa première pensée fut pour sa libération. L'avait-il rêvé ? Mais le plafond qu'il avait devant ses yeux n'était pas les ténèbres de sa cellule. Il se releva tant bien que mal de son lit. Il était dans une sorte d'infirmerie, la configuration de la pièce lui rappelait les bunkers de la deuxième Guerre mondiale.

-Ah je vois que tu es réveillé Steve, intervint une voix que le soldat ne pouvait que reconnaître.

Tony Stark se tenait un peu plus loin, à côté de lui se trouvait Thor, une infirmière était en train de lui bander le bras.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir Steve Rogers, déclara le guerrier asgardien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Capitaine America.

Il se souvenait juste de la Guêpe le sortant de sa cellule, la découverte de la Sorcière Rouge dans la cellule d'à côté et d'avoir rejoint la Veuve Noire et Thor en plein combat. Après c'était le noir complet.

-D'après Natasha vous vous êtes pris un morceau de métal sur la tête, répondit le milliardaire, vous êtes tombé dans les pommes. Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir in extremis grâce à Fury qui a fait une diversion avec son hélico.

Steve s'assit sur son lit. L'infirmière qui en avait finit avec Thor se précipita vers lui. Elle lui ordonna de rester coucher. Le soldat qui en avait tout sauf envie, obéit. Il tourna la tête, deux lits plus loin dormait la Sorcière Rouge. Son ex voisine de cellule.

-C'est fou c'est la même personne, déclara Tony, mais on dirait complètement quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet le milliardaire avait du mal à reconnaître la femme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plusieurs semaines. La femme allongée avait les cheveux beaucoup plus clair et ondulé, mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait quelque chose dans son visage. L'espoir. Alors que la Wanda Maximoff qu'ils avaient côtoyé en semblait totalement dépourvu.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, fit Steve, la Guêpe paraissait aussi étonnée de trouver cette femme dans la prison de Thanos.

-Eh bien comment te l'expliquer, répondit Iron Man, la Sorcière Rouge est celle à l'origine du retour des Avengers. C'est grâce à elle aussi qu'on a pu te sauver. Seul petit bémol c'est que Wanda a toujours été avec nous même pendant ton sauvetage. Et qu'est-ce qu'on découvre dan le vaisseaux de Thanos ? Une deuxième Wanda !

-Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Steve, à moins qu'il s'agisse de sœur jumelle.

-Non ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Tony, Wanda a bien un jumeau mais c'est un homme et il ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Mais il y a un problème qu'on n'a toujours pas résolu, qui est la vrai Sorcière Rouge ? Celle ici présente ou celle qui nous accompagnait depuis le début ?

-Pourquoi vous ne l'interrogez pas ? Demanda le soldat.

Tony Stark grimaça.

-Elle a disparu, répondit-il, ainsi que Clint Barton.

Quoi ?! Steve commençait à paniquer. Il espérait que l'archer n'était pas tombé dans les mains de Thanos, ce monstre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Wanda se réveilla. Elle se releva brutalement et faillit s'assommer contre la lampe au-dessus de son lit. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle.

-Où suis-je ? Fit-elle perdue.

-Du calme vous êtes en sécurité, répondit l'infirmière, vous êtes dans une base du SHIELD.

Wanda haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Le SHIELD ? Ça existe encore ce truc ? Dit-elle méprisante.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cette remarque lui rappelait un peu l'autre Wanda. Mais le milliardaire bien décidé à faire la lumière dans cette histoire fonça dans le tas. L'infirmière sortit de la pièce annonçant qu'elle allait chercher le directeur.

-Bon qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Et pas d'entourloupe s'il-vous plait.

La Sorcière Rouge leva son autre sourcil l'air surprise.

-Je m'appelle Wanda Maximoff, répondit-elle, on me surnomme aussi la Sorcière Rouge.

-Vous ne êtes sûre ? Demanda Tony méfiant.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Demanda Wanda. Je ne suis pas amnésique, je sais très bien qui je suis. Je suis une ex-criminelle, une artiste de cirque et plus récemment leader d'un mouvement de résistance contre un envahisseur extraterrestre ! J'ai été gravement blessée puis prisonnière par Thanos lorsque j'ai essayé de lui voler un objet...

-Attendez c'est vous qui avez volé le cube blanc ? La coupa Iron Man.

-Bien sûre j'étais avec Janet enfin plutôt la Guêpe, répondit-elle, mais ça à mal tourné. J'espère que Janet va bien.

Tony Stark se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Cette Wanda paraissait sincère et son histoire collée. Mais surtout sa personnalité correspondait à ce que ses anciennes connaissances disaient d'elle. Janet et Clint ne trouvaient-ils pas le comportement de la magicienne étrange depuis le vol ? Alors la fausse Wanda était apparu après le vol et avait décidé de réunir les Avengers. Mais pourquoi ? Et qui était cette fausse Wanda ?

Thor la rassura sur le sort de Janet. La Sorcière Rouge parut soulagée. Tony l'observait, à l'inverse de l'autre Wanda celle-ci paraissait beaucoup plus saine d'esprit.

-Vous savez que c'est grâce à vous que les Avengers sont de nouveau réuni ? Intervint-il de nouveau ?

Cette dernière fit une grimace de dégout éloquente.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes venu chercher Nick Fury pour reformer les Avengers, lui répondit-il, vous vous en êtes d'ailleurs proclamer leader du groupe.

Wanda Maximoff le regardait choquée.

-Je n'ai jamais fait un truc pareil ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aime pas les super-héros en général, alors encore moins les Avengers ! Ce sont ces soit-disant héros qui nous ont mis dans la merde !

-Quelqu'un s'est fait passé pour vous, lâcha Tony.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle sans comprendre. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Quelqu'un a pris votre apparence et votre identité pour reformer les Avengers, expliqua-t-il, on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Malheureusement il a disparu avec l'un de nos membre.

Wanda resta silencieuse pendant une dizaine de seconde. Elle semblait réfléchir. Tony remarqua que son visage était beaucoup plus expressif que l'autre Wanda. L'autre paraissait beaucoup plus hautaine. Soudain sa bouche prit la forme d'un « o ». Elle paraissait avoir compris quelque chose. Mais elle se renfrogna.

-LE SALAUD ! Hurla-t-elle.

Steve et Thor sursautèrent en même temps.

-On peut savoir de qui vous parlez ? Demanda Tony étonné aussi par cette réaction.

-CET ABRUTIS ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler.

Abrutis ? Ça rappelait quelque chose au milliardaire. Il se souvint de la photo dans la chambre dévastée de Wanda.

-Vous parlez de Loki ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux remplis de rage de la jeune femme lui répondirent qu'il avait raison.

-Qu'est-ce que mon frère à avoir là-dedans ? Intervint Thor.

La Sorcière Rouge se tourna vers le dieu. Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

-Alors c'est vous Thor, dit-elle, le fameux frère de Loki.

-Vous connaissez Loki ? Demanda Thor plein d'espoir.

-Oui très bien, répondit-elle, il est tombé sur ma roulotte une nuit. Je l'ai recueilli. Le pauvre était complètement sonné et à moitié amnésique. Comme c'était un sorcier je n'ai pas osé l'amener à l'hôpital, je m'en suis occupée toute seule. Très vite il était remis sur pied, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu rester avec moi au cirque. Personnellement ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais mon domestique privé. Seulement un beau jour il a disparu.

Le visage de Wanda s'assombrit. Thor vit dans la douleur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le guerrier d'une voix douce.

-C'était Thanos, dit-elle d'une voix faible, il avait retrouvé Loki. Il a réussi à s'enfuir mais quand il m'a retrouvé ce n'était plus le même. Thanos l'avait torturé et...

Sa voix se brisa.

-Vous parliez de Loki quand vous disiez que quelqu'un viendrait vous sauver ? Intervint Steve.

La Sorcière Rouge se tourna étonné vers le Soldat.

-Alors c'était vous mon voisin ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Oh ! Mais vous êtes Capitaine America, si j'avais su...mais je vais continuer mon récit. Peu de temps après l'évasion de Loki, Thanos a attaqué la Terre. Je n'ai survécut que grâce à Loki qui connaissait l'ennemi. Peu de temps après j'ai fondé bien malgré moi un réseau de résistance, mais c'était Loki dans l'ombre qui supervisé la majorité des opérations. On était d'accord sur la plupart des points, sauf un. Les Avengers. Loki voulait les réunir mais moi non. La suite vous la connaissez j'ai été fait prisonnière par Thanos en tentant de lui volet le cube d'Eden. Loki a du alors prendre mon apparence et ma place.

C'est à ce moment-là que Fury pénétra dans la pièce accompagné de la Veuve Noire, Maria Hills et Janet. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Wanda.

-Fury ! S'exclama Tony. La fausse Wanda qui était avec nous depuis le début c'était...

-Loki oui je sais, le coupa le directeur du SHIELD.

Pour une fois Tony Stark resta sans voix.

-Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Demanda Natasha étonnée.

-Je m'en doutais depuis le jour où la Sorcière Rouge enfin plutôt Loki m'a délivré de Thanos, répondit-il, j'en ai eu la confirmation après le retour de Thor.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? S'énerva Tony Stark.

-Parce que Loki ne représentait pas une menace immédiate, répliqua Fury, et surtout nous avions un but commun, battre Thanos.

-Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, déclara Janet, Wanda n'était plus la même ! Elle ne me faisait plus de câlin !

-C'est vrai que Loki n'est pas très tactile, fit Thor.

Wanda hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Mais alors Clint est avec Loki ? S'exclama la Veuve Noire horrifiée.

-La façon dont vous dites ça on pourrait penser qu'ils sont en couple, fit Tony blagueur.

Sa blague n'eut pas trop de succès. Wanda et Natasha le foudroyèrent du regard.

-Mais que fait Clint avec Loki ? Demanda la Sorcière Rouge perplexe.

-Ben s'ils sortent ensemble, répondit Stark, il n'y a pas trente six milles réponses si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Aïe !

C'était la Veuve noire qui venait de le frapper.

-C'est peut-être en rapport avec la première invasion, suggéra Steve, rappelez-vous Oeil de faucon était sous l'influence de Loki.

-Quoi qu'il en soit nous devons les retrouver ! Déclara Fury. Et tous les deux ! Loki peut nous être très utile conte Thanos.

-Je dois ajouter quelque chose, déclara Tony, Bruce et moi avons fait une découverte dans la chambre de Wanda enfin Loki. D'ailleurs maintenant le bordel psychédélique de cette pièce s'explique. Enfin peu importe, nos devons retrouver la nièce de Wanda Maximoff, Luna je crois.

-Alors vous savez, soupira Wanda.

Fury demanda de quoi ils parlaient. Tony Stark résuma la situation.

-Mon frère a eu un aventure avec une femme plutôt bizarre, raconta Wanda, cette femme était issue d'une race artificielle appelés Immortels créée il y a plusieurs millénaire. Ils ont eu une fille ensemble. Mais mon frère et elle ont divorcé. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas de lui. L'été dernier Luna ma nièce donc est venue me rendre visite, elle cherchait son père. Nous avons passé quelques mois ensemble. Elle est partit peu avant l'invasion de Thanos. C'est après que Loki et moi avons compris la vérité sur la capitale génétique de sa race, ce sont des cousins des titans. On pensait que l'un d'eux comme Luna pourrait peut-être utilisé le cube d'Eden. Malheureusement j'ignore où se trouve Luna.

-Il suffirait de trouver un de ces immortels, dit Fury songeur, et Thanos serait alors finit.

Mais encore fallait-il en trouver un. Et Loki et Clint étaient toujours manquants.

-Je propose que ce soir on fasse une fête, déclara Tony, Steve est de retour parmi nous.

-Je crois que je préfère me reposer...commença le soldat.

Mais peine perdue quand Tony Stark décidait de quelque chose il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Loki enleva son gant. Sa main était complètement bleue. Prendre l'apparence de Wanda lui demandait trop de magie, résultat ses véritables origines ré-apparaissaient pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Clint Barton se tenait prêt de lui raide comme un piquet et aussi causant qu'un mur. Loki soupira, il allait devoir désenvouter l'archer. Mais il n'était pas sûre que ce dernier ne lui saute pas dessus pour le tuer. Loki concentra sa magie et reprit sa forme masculine. D'une certaine façon c'était bien d'être de nouveau soi-même. Quoi qu'être Wanda ne le gênait pas tellement, c'était la seule mortelle qu'il respectait sur cette planète insignifiante. La seule personne qui avait osé le regardait dans les yeux et lui dire de tels mots : « Tu es monstre mais pas à cause des origines, mais à cause tes actes sombre abrutis ! Mais bon je te kiffe quand même. » Loki n'avait pas tout de suite saisit ce que signifier kiffer, les mortels s'exprimaient de manière tellement étrange.

Mais il ne devait pas penser à elle, elle était certainement morte. Thanos avait du la tuer lorsqu'elle avait essayé de voler le cube. Maintenant il avait une autre mission. Il devait retrouver cette petite immortelle, Luna. Cette petite fille au cheveux blanc qu'il avait côtoyé l'été dernier. Une gamine étrange qu'il trouvait sympathique jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était une sorte de mini Thor féminin. Et Loki n'aimait pas penser à son frère. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, mettre fin à Thanos. Après il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Les seules personnes qu'il aimait dans son monde étaient mortes ou le haïssaient. Odin, sa mère et même Wanda...Loki se tourna vers Barton. Il lui restait son ami le zombie aux flèches. Mais bon, une fois désenvouté peu de chance que le mortel décide de rester avec lui. Loki serait de nouveau seul. Il regrettait presque les remarques sarcastiques de Stark et les longs discours passionnés sur les super-héros de la Guêpe. En faisant parti des Avengers il avait presque eu l'impression d'avoir fait partie une famille. Quelle ironie. Il remarqua qu'il se tordait encore les mains. Il avait cette sale manie depuis que Thanos l'avait torturé. Un rien l'angoissé.

Clint Barton se tenait toujours sans rien dire, attendant un ordre de son maitre.

-Je vais te désenvouter, lui dit Loki, même si tu aurais pu m'être très utile. Mais on va dire que mon séjour chez Thanos m'a...un peu changé dirons-nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours aussi psychopathe et méchant.

L'archer ne répondit rien. Loki se mit à lui raconter sa rencontre avec Wanda et surtout qu'il devait absolument trouver Luna Maximoff.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour Midgard, continua le dieu de la malice, je fais ça seulement pour me débarrasser de Thanos qui m'a promis une éternité de souffrance. Tu as du l'entendre tout à l'heure.

-Où se trouve cette Luna ? Demanda Clint Barton.

-Je pense avoir ma petite idée là-dessus, répondit Loki surpris d'entendre son zombie lui répondre, enfin peu importe je vais lever l'influence du sceptre.

Les mains de Loki s'entourèrent d'un halo vert. Un violent mal de tête saisit de nouveau Clint. Il s'agenouilla par terre sous l'effet de la douleur. Son libre-arbitre revint. Loki à quelques mètres se tenait prêt à une éventuelle attaque de l'archer. Ce dernier se releva, la douleur avait cessé. Il se sentait de nouveau libre. Il se mit à fixer Loki.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara-t-il.

-Plait-il ? Fit Loki qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-Je viens avec vous, répéta Oeil de Faucon, je tiens à retrouver aussi Luna Maximoff.

Loki haussa les sourcils étonné.

-Tu ne veux pas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas pour le moment, répondit l'archer, chaque chose en son temps.

-Je me disais aussi...

* * *

_Chapitre 6 fini ! Merci d'avoir lu ! A présent s'ouvre la partie pour retrouver la jeune Luna. Mais quelques surprise attendent encore nos héros. Thanos a-t-il vraiment un traitre parmi les Avengers ? Les Avengers réussiront-ils à vaincre Thanos ? Est-ce que Tony cessera de dire des bêtises ? Est-ce que Loki et Clint vont se marier ? A suivre... (je plaisante pour la dernière suggestion)_

_Laissez des reviews siiiiiiivooooouuuuplèèèèèè ! (mode suppliant) Non je déconne faites ce que vous voulez, vous serez juste maudit sur treize générations ! :D Bon j'arrête le délire, vous pouvez en écrire une ou pas, mais bon pensez à ces pauvres auteurs travaillant gratuitement à la sueur de leur front et qui….BAM ! (s'est fait frappée par Loki qui en avait marre de la connerie de l'auteur)_


	8. Chapitre 7: Retrouver

Chapitre 7 :

Thanos était très en colère. Non seulement ses deux prisonniers favoris s'étaient échappés mais alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ce misérable Loki, celui-ci lui avait filé entre les doigts. De plus ces mortels possédaient l'arme, le cube d'Eden, capable de bloquer tous ses pouvoirs. Et son amour, la Mort qui ne faisait rien, qui restait là près de lui immobile. Il aurait bien voulu un peu de soutient. Thanos aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit vivante, mais la Mort ne peut vivre par nature.

Le titan faisait les cent pas. Il réfléchissait. Loki et les humains avaient beau avoir volé le cube, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Seul un titan le pouvait. Mais ces voleurs devaient bien avoir une idée derrière la tête. D'autres titans vivaient-ils sur Terre ? Thanos pensa à son frère Eros. Il frissonna, il se rappelait de la fureur dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il avait envahit leur monde. Thanos détestait son frère, son peuple. Ces titans si parfaits, si beaux...alors que lui il était si laid, si différent. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé était la Mort. Il avait croisé par hasard sa route après son échec de détruire les titans, celle-ci était restée auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, la Mort ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Elle se contentait de répétait invariablement la même phrase : « J'attend ». Mais quoi ?

Thanos pour le moment devait se concentrer sur cet asgardien, Loki. Ce sale traitre l'avait bien eu. Il aurait du se méfier de lui quand il l'avait trouvé dans le vide cosmique. Au départ il pensait en faire une parfaite marionnette, mais Loki avait échoué dans sa tentative d'invasion. Le titan devait le retrouver. Il sentait que Loki savait quelque chose sur le cube d'Eden. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'asgardien était vivant, il n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver. Thanos le voulait vivant, ne lui avait-il pas promis une éternité de souffrance ? Ensuite il s'occuperait des Avengers.

Devait-il se déplacer lui-même ? Thanos aimait bien observé de haut les êtres inférieurs se massacrer. Oui, c'était beaucoup plus amusant. Il allait envoyé l'un de ses alliés retrouver Loki. Et pour ce qui était des Avengers le traitre pourrait bientôt sortir de l'ombre.

* * *

Clint Barton cligna des yeux. Autour d'eux s'étendait la neige à l'infini. En quelques secondes Loki grâce à sa magie les avaient transporté au nord du continent. L'archer ne savait pas très bien où ils se trouvaient, l'Alaska peut-être ? Enfin tout ce qui importait c'était que Loki sachent où il allait.

-Luna Maximoff se trouve ici? Demanda Oeil de faucon sceptique.

-Les Immortels se sont installés dans le nord d'après Luna, répondit Loki, elle nous l'avait montré sur une carte de Midgard.

-Par « nous » vous entendez vous et Wanda ? Le questionna l'archer.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ce mortel lui posait-il une question dont il connaissait la réponse ?

-En effet, répondit prudemment le dieu.

-Vous êtes proche de Wanda ? Demanda Clint subitement hostile.

Attendez...est-ce que cet humain était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie ?! Puis ce mortel à l'arc n'était-il pas avec l'autre rouquine ?!

-Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Fit Loki cassant.

-Parce que Wanda est une amie d'enfance, répliqua-t-il, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

-Je n'en ai aucune intention, déclara Loki, puis de toute façon elle est probablement morte.

Il eut un court silence. Clint soupira. C'est vrai il avait oublié, la Wanda qu'il avait retrouvé n'était pas sa Wanda mais ce fourbe de Loki déguisé. Résultat il ne savait pas où se trouvait la véritable Sorcière Rouge. D'après Loki elle avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait volé le cube d'Eden. Peut-être que Thanos la retenait prisonnière.

-Bonjour Loki ! S'écria une vois féminine. Comment vas-tu depuis que tu as trahi ?

Loki et Clint se retournèrent en même temps. Devant eux se tenait une femme à la peau bleue clair avec de long cheveux noirs, elle portait une combinaison moulante rose et noire.

-Nebula, grogna Loki, que fais-tu ici ?

-D'après toi mon petit Loki, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ? Dit-elle amusée.

-Tu es venus me tuer ? Suggéra Loki.

-Loki, Loki, soupira la dénommée Nebula, tu es si pessimiste. Voyons tu sais bien que Thanos te veut vivant, il a encore envie de jouer avec toi. Je suis juste venue te chercher pour te ramener à la maison. Mais bon je vais devoir tuer ton petit ami ici présent.

Elle étira un long sourire sadique.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Clint.

-Une servante de Thanos, répondit Loki, elle se fait appeler Nebula.

-Là tu me vexes mon petit Loki, rétorqua-t-elle, je ne suis pas une servante. Je suis totalement libre, je suis une pirate de l'espace !

Clint haussa les sourcils perplexes, une pirate de l'espace ? C'était quoi ce délire ?!

-Bien entendu tu es aussi libre que je l'étais, répondit Loki, lorsque je travaillais encore pour Thanos.

La colère assombrit les yeux de la dénommée Nebula. Elle tendit ses bras en direction de Loki et Clint. Des flammes surgirent des bracelets noirs qu'elle portait. L'archer eut juste le temps de s'écarter, il avait été à un cheveux de se faire incinérer sur place. Loki de son côté avait fait apparaître un bouclier magique. Nebula jura puis se remit à sourire sadiquement. Clint voulu décrocher une flèche mais leur ennemie disparut comme par magie.

-Où est-elle passée ? Demanda Clint.

-Sa combinaison a la capacité de la fondre dans son environnement, répondit Loki, elle est toujours là prête à nous brûler avec ses lance-flammes.

Ce n'était pas si différent que le camouflage d'un caméléon, pensa l'archer. Il se concentra, il devait repérer la moindre anomalie dans le champ visuel. Il aperçut un léger bruissement prés d'un sapin. Il décocha une flèche. Quelqu'un cria, Clint sourie il l'avait eu. Nebula re-apparut. Elle se tenait le bras, elle saignait. Elle lança de nouveaux ses flammes en direction de Clint. Mais Loki réussit à les dévier grâce à un sort. Nebula se jeta alors sur Clint pour le frapper mais l'archer réussit à tirer une flèche spéciale qui laissa échapper un gaz aveuglant.

-Par ici ! Cria quelqu'un.

Clint n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il cligna des yeux. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Loki était là aussi. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall de marbre blanc. Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs coupés en carré se tenait debout devant eux. Elle portait un béret grenat et une petite robe noire.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda l'archer hébété. Où est passé Nebula ?

-Vous êtes devant l'entrée du royaume d'Attilan et plus précisément de la zone bleue de la lune, répondit l'inconnue.

Le royaume d'Attilan ? C'était où ça ? Clint n'était même pas au courant de son existence.

-C'est le royaume des Immortels, continua-t-elle, malheureusement vous n'avez pas le droit d'y pénétrer. J'ai seulement eu l'autorisation de vous amener ici en sécurité. La femme qui vous a attaqué ne nous a pas suivi.

Elle se tourna vers Loki et fit un sourire radieux.

-Je vois que ton aura s'est éclairci Loki, même si tu sembles avoir traversé de terribles épreuves, dit-elle, est-ce que Wanda va bien ?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Clint. Cette petite devait être Luna, la nièce de Wanda. Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le sourire de Luna mourut.

-A la couleur de tes émotions je vois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, dit-elle, que se passe-t-il ? C'est en rapport avec ce titan qui essaye d'envahir ce monde ?

Loki lui raconta tout à propos de Thanos et du cube d'Eden.

-N'importe quel individu de ton peuple pourrait nous aider, termina Loki.

-Je doute que mes compatriotes vous aide, répondit Luna en plissant les yeux, ils n'aiment pas les humains. Moi-même je ne suis pas réellement acceptée dans le royaume car je suis métis. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'accepte de vous aider.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Clint qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'impliquer une enfant dans cette guerre. Thanos est extrêmement dangereux.

-Vous êtes un homme bon, répondit Luna souriante, je peux le voir à la couleur de vôtre âme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais me défendre et je sais que les Avengers me protégeront.

Qu'entendait-elle par couleur de son âme ? Pensa Clint. Comme si Luna avait lu dans ses pensées elle lui répondit :

-J'ai la capacité de déchiffrer les émotions, l'aura des gens. Je les distingue par des couleurs. En ce moment vous êtes d'un jolie blanc mais vous pensez toujours à une femme ce qui lui donne une teinte rosée.

Une femme ? Loki jeta un regard soupçonneux à l'archer. Cet homme pensait-il à la mortelle rousse ou à Wanda ?

-Au fait Loki qui était cette Nebula ? Demanda Clint Barton.

-Elle travaille pour Thanos, répondit le dieu, c'est une ancienne pirate de l'espace. Thanos l'a trouvé alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Et comme pour moi, il l'a sauvé dans le but d'en faire son pantin. Méfiez-vous d'elle, cette femme possède une intelligence redoutable, c'est une tacticienne de génie. Elle est à l'origine de la moitié du plan d'invasion de Midgard.

-Nous devons donc ne pas la sous-estimer, conclut Oeil de Faucon.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je vous accompagne, déclara Luna, je veux sauver ma tante !

-Nous ne sommes pas certain qu'elle soit encore vivante, répondit Loki.

-Je sais qu'elle est vivante ! Riposta Luna. Je le sens !

Loki ne répondit pas.

-Bien que faisons-nous à présent ? Demanda Clint.

-Tu ne voulais pas me tuer ? Fit Loki moqueur.

-Non ça c'est pour après, répondit l'archer, d'abord on s'occupe de Thanos.

-Allons retrouver les Avengers, répondit Loki, qu'au moins ces dernières semaines passées sous l'apparence de Wanda n'aient pas servie à rien.

-Attend tu as pris l'apparence de Wanda ? Fit Luna choquée. Mais c'est trop bizarre !

* * *

Bruce Banner avait mal à la tête. Hulk s'agitait au fond de lui. Le SHIELD et les Avengers étaient en état d'alerte, il fallait retrouver Loki et Clint mais surtout rentrer en contact avec les Immortels, ce qui semblait impossible. Nick Fury pétait littéralement un câble à l'idée qu'un peuple immortel vivent sur Terre depuis des millénaires et que le SHIELD ne soit pas au courant. Dans la salle de réunion du bunker, les Avengers s'étaient réunis pour préparer un plan d'action.

-Je pense que c'est une erreur de compter seulement sur les Immortels pour vaincre Thanos, déclara Henry Pym, nous n'avons même pas la preuve que ce peuple soit compatible avec le cube d'Eden.

-Henry tu es d'un pessimiste, soupira Janet, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-C'est nôtre seul espoir pour le moment, ajouta Steve Rogers, nous ne devons écarter aucune hypothèse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Grogna Wanda. Tout ça c'est à cause de l'autre abrutis ! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire parti des Avengers !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? Demande Tony moqueur.

La Sorcière Rouge le foudroya du regard.

-Je pense que mon frère a eu raison de réunir les Avengers, intervint Thor, ensemble nous pouvons faire la différence.

-Oui en prenant mon apparence, grogna de nouveau Wanda, si c'est pas un viole de l'intimité ça ! Je vous jure que si je revois Loki, je lui fais sa fête.

-Seulement votre petit ami psychopathe est pour le moment introuvable, répondit Tony, de plus il se balade quelque part – au plus grand bonheur de Natasha – avec Barton.

-Stark taisez-vous, répliqua la Veuve Noire cassante.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez-vous pas accepter que nous avons perdu cette guerre ?! S'énerva Pym.

-Henry ! S'exclama la Guêpe indignée.

-On dirait que finalement il y a plus pessimiste que moi, fit Wanda narquoise.

-Ignorez Pym, déclara Tony Stark, il aime juste nous faire des caprices de temps en temps. Il ne fait pas encore vraiment parti du groupe car il n'a jamais participé à aucun combat avec nous. Mais je suis sûre qu'après un peu d'action il sera le premier à faire des câlins de groupe.

Le milliardaire récolta un regard noir de la part d'Henry Pym.

-Concentrons-nous ! S'exclama Natasha. Nous avons un dieu nordique à retrouver !

-Exactement, déclara Capitaine America, Loki et Clint ne sera pas facile.

Soudain il eut un gros flash qui éblouit les Avengers. Tony Stark fut le premier à voir clair. Devant eux se tenait Loki, Clint Barton et la fille de la photo, donc Luna.

-Wanda ut es vivante ! S'écria Luna. Je le savais !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de la Sorcière Rouge hébétée.

-Loki ? Fit Thor ahuri.

Ce dernier ignora son frère.

-Je ne compte pas resté, déclara-t-il, je vous ai amené cette immortelle. Maintenant débarrassez-vous de Thanos.

Il fit mine de se téléporter mais Wanda qui avait finit de câliner Luna, se jeta sur lui.

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu osé prendre mon apparence ?! En plus tu n'es même pas venue me libérer !

Elle lui lança un rayon rouge de magie que le dieu réussit à éviter par miracle.

-Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Riposta Loki.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Rugit la magicienne. En plus je fais partie des Avengers à cause de toi !

Elle lança de nouveau un rayon que Loki réussit à dévier par un bouclier. Seulement le rayon dévia vers le plafond et fit tomber une lampe sur la tête de Loki qui s'écroula. Le dieu de la malice était assommé.

-Euh...oups, fit Wanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Bruce.

-On le tue ? Suggéra Clint.

Natasha lui sourit, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

-Il en est hors de question ! Protesta Thor. Il s'agit de mon frère !

-Moi je l'aime bien Loki, déclara Tony à la surprise générale, lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de Wanda j'adorais l'embêter. Ce serait dommage de le tuer.

-Emprisonnons-le, proposa Steve, une fois Thanos vaincu nous le rendrons à Thor pour qu'il le ramène à Asgard.

Clint grimaça déçu. Natasha appela des agents qui amenèrent Loki hors de la pièce.

-Tu dois être Luna, fit Janet à la petite fille, tu es vraiment jolie.

Luna rougit sous le compliment.

-Je suis ravie de rencontrer les Avengers, dit-elle timidement.

-Elle est adorable ! S'exclama Janet en extase. J'ai envie de lui faire faire du cosplay !

Luna rougit de plus belle.

Clint leur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'évasion de Steve.

-Loki est donc réellement de nôtre côté, fit Steve songeur, cette femme Nebula qui vous a attaqué montre que Thanos cherche à se débarrasser de Loki.

-Loki nous a dit de nous méfier de cette extraterrestre, continua l'agent Barton, elle est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne paraît. Son camouflage était impressionnant.

Luna observait discrètement les Avengers. En particulier Iron Man et Thor dont elle était totalement fan. Quand elle avait rendu visite cet été à Wanda, elle n'avait pas tout de suite cru Loki quand i lavait affirmé être le frère de Thor. Son regard allait d'Avengers en Avengers. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Bruce Banner. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans l'aura de cet homme. Etait-ce la présence verte de Hulk ? Non il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de sombre.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 terminé ! Désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai été un peu débordé ces dernières semaines (pour changer) Le pire c'est que je compte commencer une nouvelle fic. Enfin j'hésite un peu, est-ce que je la commence quand j'ai terminé celle-ci ou je la commence dés maintenant... ? Un dilemme cornélien. Sinon mauvaise nouvelle je pense mettre en pause mon autre fic « Neo Avengers » pour plusieurs raisons que j'expliquerais certainement dans un chapitre prochain. Sinon merci à tous !_

_A bientôt !_


	9. chapitre 8: Reconquérir

Chapitre 8 : Reconquérir

Loki avait mal à la tête. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était Wanda qui se jetait sur lui telle une furie. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce blanche. Il reconnut les cellules du bunker que Fury lui avait montré lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de la Sorcière Rouge. Au moins on ne l'avait pas encore enfermé dans cette horrible prison de verre où l'on ne pouvait même pas se gratter les fesses en paix.

Le dieu de la malice activa sa magie. Ce n'était pas des murs de béton qui allait le retenir prisonnier. Seulement sa magie se heurta à une autre magie. Quelqu'un avait placé un bouclier magique autour de sa prison. Loki jura. Il reconnaissait ce genre de sortilège, un coup de Wanda. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins elle à présent il savait qu'elle était vivante. Quand il l'avait vu parmi les Avengers, il s'était sentit soulagé voir heureux. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'assomme sauvagement.

Quelqu'un entra dans la cellule. Un agent du SHIELD pour le torturer ? Non c'était pire. Loki grimaça. Tony Stark se tenait devant lui, une aura rouge l'entourait.

-Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, déclara le milliardaire, Wanda m'a jeté un sort de protection. Je suis invulnérable contre votre magie.

-Je peux toujours vous frapper sans magie, rétorqua Loki.

-Essayez pour voir, riposta Tony amusé.

Loki ne répondit pas. Ses yeux remplis de mépris suffisaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Stark ? Demanda le dieu.

-Juste parler, répondit Tony, seulement cette fois-ci j'espère que cela ne se termina pas par ne défenestration.

Loki sourit nostalgique. C'était le bon vieux temps ça.

-Je crois que Wanda vous en veut, continua Iron Man, en même temps c'est un peu glauque de prendre l'apparence de sa petite amie.

-C'était le seul moyen de combattre Thanos, déclara Loki cassant, qu'elle se rassure je reprenais mon apparence quand j'allais aux toilettes ou à la salle de bain.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de l'apprendre, dit Tony moqueur, d'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas repris sur le terme de petite amie. Vous sortez avec Wanda ? Attention Clint risque de ne pas apprécier, ils sont amis d'enfance.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit Loki aussi froid que la banquise, j'apprécie sa compagnie. C'est l'une des rares mortelle de cette misérable planète à être intéressante.

-Pourquoi qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ? Demanda Tony curieux.

-Elle est comme moi, répondit Loki énervé, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, mais un jour tout s'est effondré. Elle a fait le mal, elle était aussi mauvaise que moi. Elle déteste et aime son père de la même manière que moi vis à vis d'Odin. Elle a apporté la destruction autour d'elle. Et pourtant...elle a retrouvé la lumière. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai perçu tout de suite à jour. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son sourire. Je voulais comprendre comment elle réussissait à sourire après tant de douleur et de haine...comment a t-elle trouvé sa rédemption ?

Il se tut. Même Tony resta silencieux.

-SOMBRE ABUTIS ! Hurla Wanda surgissant subitement.

La jeune femme brune semblait hors d'elle.

-Wanda...je...je...balbutia Loki.

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai tout entendu ! Tu es vraiment un crétin fini. Ta rédemption tu la trouveras le jour où tu comprendras que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !

Elle tourna les talons et partit l'air digne. Tony et Loki choqués restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte aussi mes peines de cœur ? demanda Tony blagueur.

Le dieu de la malice le foudroya du regard.

-Enfin bref, continua le milliardaire, je ne suis pas ici pour une thérapie mais pour vous interroger. D'après les autres je suis le plus qualifié pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds et ainsi vous faire parler. Natasha aurait pu s'en charger, mais je crois que là elle vous en veut sérieusement pour avoir encore envouté Barton. Et comme le SHIELD ne veut pas vous voir mort, enfin pour le moment, le choix s'est fait naturellement sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que le SHIELD veut savoir? Demanda Loki hargneux.

-Des trucs par rapport à Thanos, répondit Tony, genre le plan de son vaisseau, ses éventuelles faiblesses.

-J'ai déjà pratiquement tout dit à Fury lorsque j'étais la Sorcière Rouge, répliqua Loki, je n'ai rien à ajouté. Utilisez le cube d'Eden et Luna contre Thanos c'est tout.

-Et au fait où avez planqué la clef ? Demanda le milliardaire. L'objet capable de multiplier les pouvoirs de Thanos.

-Quelque part que personne ne pourra jamais trouvé, répondit Loki, inutile de me demander où, je ne répondrais pas. Je ne vous fais pas confiance, des traitres peuvent se cacher parmi vous.

-C'est marrant d'entendre ça de la part d'un ex sous-fifre de Thanos, fit Tony moqueur, et qui en plus à pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'infiltrer chez les Avengers.

Loki ne répondit pas. Tony malgré son air moqueur réfléchissait sérieusement. Loki suggérait l'existence de traitres. Steve n'avait-il pas dit la même chose ? D'après le soldat, Thanos avait laissé entendre l'existence d'un traitre parmi les Avengers depuis le début. Iron Man se crispa, cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Il pouvait s'innocentait lui-même, Steve et Wanda qui étaient revenus depuis peu...mais pour ce qui était des autres...qui était le traitre ? La Veuve Noire, Thor, Banner, Barton, la Guêpe ou Pym ? Tony chassa ses idées noires. Il en parlerait plus tard avec Fury.

-Une fois que nous aurons vaincu Thanos que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Iron Man.

-Envahir Midgard, répondit Loki moqueur, et tous vous tuer.

-Au moins les choses sont clairs, dit Tony amusé, encore faut-il que vous réussissiez à sortir d'ici.

-Rien n'est impossible pour moi, déclara le dieu de la malice, je sortirai d'ici quand j'en aurai envie.

-Je vous crois, répondit Tony à la surprise de Loki, ça fait bien deux fois que vous êtes censé être mort et pourtant vous revenez toujours.

-C'est l'avantage d'être le grand méchant de l'histoire, déclara Loki narquois, je reviens toujours d'entre les morts.

-Je ne pense pas que vous êtes le grand méchant, fit Tony, vous êtes juste le sous-fifre de Thanos.

Loki foudroya du regard le milliardaire.

-Quand vous me regardez comme ça j'ai l'impression de retrouver la Sorcière Rouge qui m'a convaincu de rejoindre les Avengers, continua Iron Man, si vous n'étiez pas un gothique psychopathe mégalomane vous auriez pu faire un bon Avengers.

-Plutôt mourir, cracha Loki dédaigneux.

Tony Stark soupira. Loki était un cas désespéré. Pourtant il y avait eu quelque chose dans son regard quand Wanda avait surgit dans la pièce.

-Vous avez terminé ? Demanda Janet Van Dyme entrant dans la pièce. Fury nous attend pour un réunion au sommet.

Le regard de la Guêpe s'arrêta sur Loki. Elle l'observa longuement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Loki agacé.

-Vous aussi vous me donnez envie de faire du cosplay, déclara Janet avec un regard lubrique, il faut absolument que Luna et vous m'accompagniez à la prochaine convention de Tokyo.

-Du cos-quoi ? Fit Loki interrogateur.

-Je pourrai venir ? Demanda Tony intéressé.

Loki pâlit. Si Tony Stark était intéressé c'est que ça sentait mauvais pour lui. Cette histoire de cos-truc n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

* * *

Bruce serra les poings. Il avait très mal à la tête. Il en avait parlé à Pym qui n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Hulk remua au fond de lui. Ce n'est pas ça qui inquiétait le scientifique, Hulk était toujours là mais il ne sortait plus. Cela avait commencé peu de temps après l'invasion, Bruce avait beau être soumis au stresse ou à la colère, rien à faire Hulk refusait de sortir. Il aurait pu être soulagé, mais Bruce était terrifié. Que se passerait-il le jour où Hulk ressortirait ? Sa rage serait-elle encore plus multipliée ?

Les Avengers et les derniers membres du SHIELD avaient été réuni pour une dernière réunion au sommet. A présent qu'ils avaient retrouvé Luna Maximoff, les humains avaient une chance de vaincre Thanos. Bruce, Tony et Henry avaient étudié le cube sous toutes les coutures sans rien trouvé. Mais il avait suffit que Luna le prenne dans ses mains pour qu'ils s'allument. Une douce lueur blanche entourait l'objet. A ce moment-là l'espoir était revenu, vaincre Thanos n'était plus une chimère.

Janet Van Dyme et Tony Stark arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils étaient les derniers.

-Excusez-nous, déclara le milliardaire, Loki nous a retenu.

Wanda se crispa au nom de Loki. Visiblement elle était toujours furieuse contre lui. Luna s'était assise à côté de sa tante, elle semblait un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces adultes. Thor affichait un sourire niais malgré la situation dramatique, son petit frère était vivant, il avait l'impression de revivre. Depuis les évènements de Londres, le dieu de la foudre s'était sentit si vide, il avait tellement perdu, sa mère, Loki et même Jane. Mais il avait retrouvé Loki, et d'après Wanda Maximoff il y avait de l'espoir pour son frère.

-Nous pouvons commencer la réunion, annonça Maria Hill.

Nick Fury se racla la gorge. Il commença par un long discours sur les héros tombés au combat et à l'espoir qu'apportait Luna. Le directeur évita soigneusement de nommer Loki. Puis vint le moment de parler de la stratégie.

-D'après Loki le cube d'Eden doit être utilisé à moins de dix mètres de Thanos pour fonctionner, déclara Fury, nous devons introduire Luna Maximoff en toute sécurité dans le vaisseau jusqu'à Thanos. Les Avengers s'en occuperont.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Thanos nous laisse entrer tranquillement, intervint Clint Barton la dernière fois il l'a su tout de suite.

-Cette fois nous allons...commença Fury.

-Ne dites rien ! L'interrompit Tony subitement faisant sursauter la moitié de l'assemblée.

-Stark, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Fury exaspéré.

Tony hésita un instant. Devait-il révéler l'existence d'un potentiel traitre ? Luna s'agita mal à l'aise sur son siège.

-Je crois que monsieur Stark veut vous faire part de ses soupçons, dit-elle d'une petite voix, il y a un traitre parmi nous.

Tout le monde se crispa et se jeta des regards méfiants.

-Et grâce à mes pouvoirs je sais de qui il s'agit, continua-t-elle, c'est monsieur Banner.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le scientifique. Celui-ci parut abasourdi un premier temps. Puis son visage pris subitement une expression de pure haine. Ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique. Thanos l'avait sous son contrôle ! Avant que personne n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Banner devint Hulk. Le monstre vert propulsa les agents du SHIELD loin de lui. Il s'enfuit détruisant le mur. Natasha, Thor, Steve et Clint se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Henry aida Janet à se relever, elle saignait au front. Plus loin Wanda avait protéger Luna et Tony grâce à un bouclier magique.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Banner soit le traitre, murmura Henry Pym perdu, je ne l'aurai jamais soupçonné. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Ce n'est pas Banner, répondit Tony, il est sous l'influence de Thanos. Barton a vécu la même chose lors de la tentative d'invasion de Loki.

-Je suis désolée, pleura Luna, je n'aurai pas dû le dire ici.

Wanda le serra dans ses bras et la rassura. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Et mieux valait que cela soit maintenant. Au moins le traitre ne pourrait pas mettre au courant Thanos de leur plan.

Fury parlait dans un talkie-walkie. Il avait l'air soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony inquiet.

-C'était Capitaine America, déclara Fury l'air épuisé, d'après lui Hulk réussit à s'enfuir. Mais pas seul.

Un frisson passa dans le dos de Wanda.

-Loki, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Hulk a détruit sa cellule et l'a amené avec lui, continua le directeur.

La Sorcière Rouge gémit. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Loki retombe entre les mains de Thanos. Ce monstre l'avait à moitié détruit la dernière fois.

-Nous devons sauver mon frère, déclara Thor qui était revenu.

-Oui il le faut ! S'exclama Wanda.

-Je vous rappelle que Loki est un méchant, fit Tony, le SHIELD a peut-être autre chose à faire que sauver un psychopathe qui a tenté d'envahir la Terre. Nous avons Thanos à vaincre !

-Je suis d'accord avec la sorcière Rouge et Thor, fit Fury, nous devons sauver Loki.

-Euh ah bon ? Fit Tony interloqué.

-Loki détient des informations capitales, continua le directeur, notamment sur la clef capable de multiplier les pouvoirs de Thanos. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser à l'ennemi. Nous le délivrons lors de l'assaut final.

* * *

Thanos était partagé, d'un côté il était content que Loki soit son prisonnier mais d'un autre côté il avait perdu son espion. Bah, peu importe. Hulk était dans son camp c'est tout ce qui comptait. Dés le début de l'invasion le titan avait distillé à petite dose son emprise sur Bruce Banner. Cet humain n'avait rien soupçonné jusqu'à la fin. Le titan se tourna vers la baie vitrée, la vue sur les montagnes étaient splendide. Mais Thanos se ressentait rien, juste une envie de détruire et faire souffrir. Dans un coin Nebula observait curieuse Hulk. Elle avait beau avoir voyagé à travers tout l'univers, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle créature. La Mort se tenait un peu plus loin seule. Thanos hésita à lui parler. Mais il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle.

Thanos savait qu'il devait faire parler Loki. Ces misérables humains avaient réussi à trouver un moyen à utiliser le cube d'Eden. Il devait retrouver la clef du pouvoir, cet artefact créé par son père capable d'augmenter la puissance de n'importe qui. Loki l'avait caché quelque part, mais où ? Le titan sourit sadiquement, il savait comment faire parler Loki. Il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Le vaisseau de Thanos se dessinait à travers les montagnes des Rocheuses. Le soleil se couchait, le soleil était écarlate. Il était l'heure d'attaquer. Les Avengers étaient prêts. Janet serra fortement la main d'Henry. Son fiancé lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Clint et Natasha se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et hochèrent la tête.

-C'est l'heure de vérité, déclara Steve Rogers, l'avenir de l'humanité dépend de nous et de la petite Luna.

Cette dernière était toute pâle et s'agrippait au bras de Wanda.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, fit la Sorcière Rouge, les Avengers sont là pour te protéger. Thanos ne te fera rien.

-J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, intervint Pym, si tu n'avais pas peur ça voudrait dire que tu serais complètement stupide.

-Tiens la fourmi devient philosophique, ricana Tony.

Un explosion retentit dans la vallée. C'était le signe de départ. Le SHIELD attaquait le vaisseau avec de faux Avengers, des agent déguisés. Pendant ce temps les vrais Avengers et Luna Maximoff pénétrait discrètement dans l'appareil.

-Il est temps d'y aller, déclara sombrement Capitaine America.

* * *

Loki en avait marre. Il était de nouveau le prisonnier de Thanos. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Loki frémit. Il devrait tenter encore de séparer son esprit de son corps pour oublier cette douleur. Loki toucha son torse. Thanos ne devait pas trouver la clef. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que les Avengers viennent tuer le titan. Le dieu se mit à rire. Dire qu'il allait surement se faire sauver par les Avengers, quelle ironie ! Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il était épuisé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir une dernière fois Wanda. Il pensa aussi à Thor et à sa mère décédée Frigga. Il ferma les yeux. Maintenant il devait amener son esprit hors de son corps avant que Thanos n'arrive. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte trouver cette clef.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 terminé ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard. Mais ces temps-ci je suis débordée. Et je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger dans les semaines qui suivent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. ^^ Sinon j'annonce officiellement la fin de mon autre fanfic Néo Avengers que j'arrête définitivement pour diverses raisons._

_A bientôt._


	10. Chapter 10 : Régénérescence

Chapitre 9 : Régénérescence

La diversion avait fonctionné comme prévu, alors que le SHIELD attaqué le vaisseau de Thanos avec de faux Avengers, les véritables super-héros s'étaient infiltrés discrètement de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Janet.

-On fait tout exploser ? Proposa Thor.

-Je te rappelle que ton frère est à l'intérieur de ce vaisseaux, fit remarquer Tony.

-Alors on libère mon frère et on explose tout, répondit le guerrier blond.

-En fait il a rien compris au plan, soupira Wanda, je comprend mieux Loki qui traitait son frère de brute blonde sans QI.

-QI ? Fit Thor sans comprendre.

Soudain le vaisseau vacilla, les Avengers faillirent tous se casser la figure.

-Je sens une aura maléfique, murmura Luna, la personne qui vit ici est d'une grande cruauté.

-Je confirme, répondit Capitaine America, Thanos est un monstre, Loki à côté est un enfant de cœur.

* * *

Thanos grogna. QUI osait le déranger alors qu'il s'arrêtait à torturer son prisonnier ? Le visage de Nebula holographique apparut devant lui. _« Les humains nous attaquent, Maitre. Il semblerait que ce soit les Avengers, Nick Fury est à leur tête.»_ Thanos fit un sourire carnassier. Il allait pouvoir finalement s'amuser. Il avait hâte de revoir ses anciens prisonniers et de battre enfin ces maudits Avengers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Loki, dit le titan fou, je vais revenir très bientôt.

Loki les yeux vides ne lui répondit pas. Le dieu de la ruse avait détaché son esprit de son corps le temps de sa torture qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Une fois le titan parti, les yeux verts de Loki se rallumèrent. Donc les Avengers affrontaient enfin Thanos, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Thor devait être là...ainsi que Wanda. Loki secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à eux ! Il projeta sa magie à travers sa cellule, l'attaque avait eu l'effet bénéfique de fragiliser les protections de sa prison. Loki sentit l'espoir le gagner, il allait peut-être pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Mais que ferait-il une fois libre ? S'enfuir...encore...Allait-il laissé Wanda et son frère se battre contre ce monstre sans les aider ? Loki serra les poings, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ! Il était un monstre ! Il était un lâche ! Pas un héros ! Il n'était pas Thor ! Ni Wanda ! Il était juste Loki...un monstre.

* * *

Nebula jeta un regard inquiet à son collègue vert. Hulk avait beau être de leur côté, elle ne se sentait pas pour autant en sécurité. Si jamais ce machin vert se retournait contre eux se serait la fin. _« Intrusion dans l'espace 4 »_ déclara une voix informatique. Nébula fronça les sourcils, étrange, l'attaque avait lieu dans l'espace 6 de l'autre côté.

Et si... ?

Nebula comprit, il s'agissait d'une diversion. Elle hésita à prévenir Thanos. Finalement elle n'en fit rien, elle allait tuer ses intrus et Thanos lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant, alors peut-être qu'il lui redonnera sa liberté.

-Toi tu restes ici, dit-elle, personne ne doit atteindre cette pièce, compris ?

Hulk répondit pas un grognement, Nebula prit ça pour un oui.

* * *

Tout s'était passé selon le plan. Nick Fury sourit satisfait. A présent les faux Avengers et le SHIELD pouvait continuer l'attaque sans non plus se battre trop sérieusement. Ce qui comptait c'était que les Avengers aient le temps d'atteindre Thanos. Un brouillard épais sortit du vaisseaux. Le directeur du SHIELD aperçut une silhouette se dessiner à travers la fumée.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Thanos se tenait devant eux. Le titan n'était pas censé intervenir ! Jamais il n'était intervenu en personne sur le champ de bataille. Thanos lui adressa un sourire sadique, il leva son bras, les agents déguisés en Avengers furent balayer comme de simples brindilles.

-Je m'attendais à mieux de la part des Avengers, dit-il, je me suis déplacé spécialement pour eux. A présent je vais vous tuer Nick Fury.

-Ça c'est qu'on va voir ! Rugit-il.

Fury fonça avec son appareil sur Thanos. Il eut un bruit sourd puis le noir.

* * *

Loki marchait avec difficulté. Il avait réussi à s'échapper mais ce tour de magie l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il s'appuya contre l'une des parois du mur pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain une présence obscur envahit son espace.

La Mort était là.

-Il ne manquait plus que vous, soupira Loki, toujours à observer je présume ? Vous savez, à cause de vous Thanos est un grand frustré.

-Je ne suis qu'une observatrice, répondit-elle, j'attend.

Loki soupira de nouveau. Il avait rencontré la Mort lorsque Thanos l'avait trouvé dans le vide cosmique. Au début il l'avait pris pour une allumée qui se prenait pour la mort, mais très vite il avait compris que cette femme était La Mort, la personnification, l'entité même. Rien à voir avec Hela, la déesse de la Mort chargée de collecter les âmes des guerriers dans l'attente du Ragnarök. Pourquoi la Mort suivait-elle Thanos ? Cela restait un mystère.

-Vous aimez défier la mort Loki, continua-t-elle, par deux fois vous avez échappé à la mort.

-Que voulez-vous je suis le méchant de l'histoire, répondit-il narquois, je reviens toujours. Enfin la première fois j'y serais passé si Thanos ne m'avait pas trouvé et pour ce qui est de ma deuxième mort, j'ai utilisé mes illusions habituelles.

-La prochaine fois vous mourrez pour de, lâcha la Mort, mais vous reviendrez.

Loki haussa les sourcils, que voulait-elle dire par là ?

-On me pensera mort alors que je suis toujours en vie, comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Loki.

-Non, vous serez bel et bien mort, répondit-elle.

-Je vais revenir en zombie ? Plaisanta Loki.

Wanda l'avait fait regardé trop de mauvais films d'horreur, ces stupidités terriennes polluaient son cerveau.

-Je ne peux rien dire, dit la Mort, je suis neutre, je n'influencerai pas le destin.

Loki se remémora un sortilège qu'il avait appris il y a bien longtemps. Loki frissonna rien que d'y penser. Utiliser ce sort signifiait mourir, or Loki ne voulait pas mourir. Quelle ironie...songea-t-il, il voulait vivre mais il ignorait comment mener son existence.

* * *

-On gère les gars, déclara Tony Stark, aucun ennemi dans le coin.

Un flot de flammes vint contredire cette déclaration.

-Nebula, grogna Clint, cela ne peut être que elle.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Janet paniquée. Les flammes sont sorties de nul-part.

-Elle utilise une technologie pour se camoufler, répondit Clint.

-Je pense pouvoir la localiser, déclara Henry Pym.

Soudain un flot de fourmis surgit par une bouche d'aération. Tony poussa un cri peu viril.

-D'où sortent ces bestioles ? Demanda-t-il légèrement hystérique.

-Je suis l'homme fourmi, répondit Henry, grâce à mon casque je peux les contrôler grâce à des ondes électromagnétique.

Les insectes se dirigèrent toute au même endroit. Le mur devint flou comme s'il allait s'effacer.

-Elle est là, fit Clint bandant son arc.

La flèche partit, un flot de flamme se dirigea vers l'archer qui l'évita sans problème. Nebula apparut.

-Tsss vous pensiez réellement que votre petit subterfuge fonctionnerait ? Dit-elle. Les humains sont si pathétiques !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je vais vous détruir e! Hurla-telle.

-Je m'occupe d'elle ! Déclara Clint.

-Je reste avec toi, intervint la Veuve Noire.

L'archer et l'espionne se sourirent.

-Comme à Budapest, dit l'archer nostalgique.

-Bon ben on vous laisse les amoureux, fit Iron Man, nous on escorte Luna jusqu'à Thanos.

Un nouveau jet de flamme se dirigea vers l'homme d'acier mais la Sorcière Rouge s'interposa grâce à un bouclier magique.

-On file ! Cria-t-elle.

-Je vous donne l'ordre de survivre ! S'écria Steve aux deux agents du SHIELD.

-Je pense que c'est dans nos cordes, répondit Natasha souriante.

* * *

Thanos ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ces Avengers n'étaient pas les Avengers. On l'avait roulé ! Impossible ! Lui l'être le plus puissant de l'univers ! Il se dirigea à l'intérieur de son vaisseau sans un regard pour le vaisseau de Nick Fury écrasé lamentablement. Cet humain avait fait preuve de courage, mais son sacrifice allait se révéler inutile. Personne ne pouvait vaincre Thanos.

-Nebula, où es-tu ? Demanda Thanos.

Le silence lui répondit. Que se passait-il ? Que faisait encore cette idiote ? Le titan trouva Hulk seul dans la salle des commandes. Thanos n'eut pas le temps de regarder sur son écran où se trouver sa sous-fifre qu'une partie des Avengers surgit dans la salle. Thanos sourit sadiquement, cette fois c'était les vrais Avengers, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! Mais son regard s'arrêta sur une petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait entre la Sorcière Rouge et Thor. Les yeux de Thanos s'écarquillèrent de surprise, cette fillette était un titan ! Elle pouvait utiliser le cube blanc ! Pour la première depuis son invasion le titan ressentit la peur.

-Hulk détruit les ! Ordonna-t-il.

La créature verte obéit et se jeta sur les Avengers.

-Merde ! Merde ! Rugit Iron Man en se défendant. Banner est toujours son contrôle ! Protégez Luna !

Steve armé de son bouclier se mit devant la petite. Soudain Henry Pym se mit à grandir, grandir...jusqu'à être trois fois plus grand que Hulk.

-On m'appelle Ant-man, déclara-t-il, mais aussi Giant Man.

Ce dernier se jeta sur Hulk.

-Moi aussi je peux grandir, protesta la Guêpe, depuis quand veux-tu récupérer toute la gloire Henry ?

Janet se mit à grossir à son tour et se mit à aider son fiancé. Mais malgré ses deux géants, Hulk restait surpuissant.

-Il faudrait le désenvouter ! S'écria Iron Man en tirant un rayon laser sur Thanos. Merde il s'enfuit ce lâche !

Thanos disparut comme par magie.

-Je peux essayer de désenvouter Hulk, déclara Wanda évitant un projectile, mais ce ne sera pas facile, je ne connais pas bien ce genre de sortilège.

-Moi oui, répondit une voix hautaine, je l'ai déjà fait pour l'archer.

Loki entra dans la pièce l'air suffisant.

-Alors bouge ton cul ! Hurla Wanda hystérique.

Les mains du dieu s'entourèrent d'un halo vert. La lueur bleue électrique dans les yeux de Hulk s'éteignit. Quelques secondes plus tard Bruce Banner se tenait à la place de Hulk. Le scientifiques s'évanouit.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara Pym reprenant sa taille normale, partez retrouver Thanos !

-Thanos doit se trouver dans son antre, déclara Loki, c'est une pièce où il aime passer du temps avec la Mort.

-La Mort ? Fit Janet interloquée.

-Oui l'entité, répondit Loki, c'est trop compliqué pour que je vous explique maintenant.

-De toute manière cette femme ne nous causera pas de problème, intervint Steve, elle est neutre. Lors de ma captivité elle est venue me rendre visite plusieurs fois, d'après ses dires, on pourrait tuer Thanos devant elle qu'elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt et vice versa pour nous.

* * *

Thanos retrouva la Mort à son endroit préféré, la chambre grise.

-Mon amour, dit-il, je m'inquiétait pour toi !

-Tu as peur Thanos, lâcha l'entité.

Le titan tressaillit.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes et je n'aurais plus peur, déclara-t-il passionné.

La Mort ne répondit pas. La Mort ne pouvait aimé. La Mort est neutre. La Mort est la même pour tout le monde.

-Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il, sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu suivi tout ce temps ?

Aucune réponse.

-REPOND MOI ! Rugit-il.

-On se calme le violet, intervint une voix masculine, vous allez bientôt la rejoindre votre Mort.

Ce satané homme de métal ! En plus il était accompagné d'une partie des Avengers. La petite fille et ce maudit Loki les accompagnaient ! Comment avaient-ils battus Hulk ?! Impossible !

-Rendez-vous Thanos, déclara Capitaine America.

-Jamais, répliqua le titan, je vous annihilerai tous !

Une lueur blanche apparut entre les mains de Luna.

-Il est temps de payer vos pécher, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Thanos voulut se défendre avec ses pouvoirs mais ils ne pouvaient égalé la puissance du cube blanc. Il sentit toute ses forces le quitter. Mais son regard fut attirer par Loki et plus exactement l'emplacement de son cœur. Le titan comprit alors, Loki avait caché la clef dans son cœur ! Cet objet qu'il avait tant chercher capable de multiplier ses pouvoirs ! Le titan se jeta sur le dieu et enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine. Du sans se mit à gicler partout, Loki poussa un cri terrible. Luna choquée lâcha le cube blanc qui roula jusqu'au pieds de la Sorcière Rouge.

-Personne ne fera de mal à mon frère ! Rugit Thor.

Des éclairs s'abattirent sur Thanos qui fut projeter contre un mur. Le titan n'avait pas réussi à récupérer la clef. Loki cracha du sang, son torse était dans un état terrible. Tout le monde comprit ce qui allait arriver, Loki allait mourir.

-Non, non ! S'écria Wanda horrifiée. Il ne peut pas mourir ! Loki je t'en supplie ! Tu es un dieu, tu ne peux pas mourir !

Loki tourna son regard vers Thor.

-Je...je...suis désolé, articula-t-il.

-Loki...dit Thor d'une voix brisée, tu resteras pour toujours mon petit frère.

Le dieu de la ruse se tourna vers Wanda qui pleurait.

-Je veux...te dire quelque chose...d'important, dit-il avec difficulté, je...je...je...

-Tu quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle sanglotant.

Loki ne put achever sa phrase, ses yeux s'étaient éteins. Il était mort. Wanda et Thor restèrent en état de choc plusieurs minutes. La Sorcière Rouge cru percevoir une magie s'échapper du corps de Loki, mais elle avait dû l'imaginer, il était mort.

Thanos choisit cet instant pour se relever.

-Laissez-moi le privilège de tuer cette ordure, déclara Tony Stark.

Il tendit son bras, un rayon rouge s'échappa de sa paume. Thanos hurla, il eut un bruit sourd. Le titan se tenait toujours debout, il tomba tout d'abord à genoux puis s'écrasa face contre terre. Thanos était morts, ils avaient gagné ! Mais quelle victoire amère...

La Mort qui était restée immobile jusqu'à maintenant s'agenouilla auprès du corps de titan. Elle le retourna, les yeux du titan bougèrent. Ce monstre était encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps, il agonisait. Son regard se braqua sur la Mort.

-Le temps est arrivé, dit-elle.

Elle écarta ses bras comme pour accueillir l'âme de Thanos. Le titan avait eu enfin une embrassade de sa bien-aimée. Une unique et ultime étreinte, la Mort. Cette fois il était mort pour de bon.

L'humanité allait pouvoir vivre.

* * *

Un an avait passé depuis que Thanos avait plongé la Terre dans le chaos. Le directeur Fury avait eu le droit à des funérailles digne de son sacrifice. C'est Maria Hill qui prit la tête du SHIELD, certain pensait que l'organisation s'assouplirait avec une femme à sa tête, ce fut tout l'inverse. Maria Hill se révéla encore plus intransigeante et manipulatrice que Fury.

Tony Stark avait retrouvé Pepper Potts dans l'un des vaisseaux de Thanos. Cet appareil servaient de geôle pour tous les proches des personnes importantes de la Terre. On retrouva ainsi la famille du président des Etats-Unis et autres membres des gouvernements du monde. Tony demanda Pepper en mariage, celle-ci croyant encore à une blague lui répondit non.

-Mais je te jure je suis sérieux Pepper ! S'exclama Tony désespéré. L'invasion m'a ouvert les yeux !

-Mouai, grommela la rouquine, je vais peut-être y réfléchir.

Cet échange eut lieu lors du mariage de Henry et Janet. Tous les Avengers avaient été invités.

-Alors finalement vous êtes content de faire parti de notre belle équipe, dit Tony blagueur à Henry, je vous l'avais bien dit.

-Je fais partie des Avengers mais pas du SHIELD, nuance, répondit le scientifique.

-J'espère que vous serez très heureux ensemble, intervint Bruce, vous méritez d'être heureux.

-Vous aussi professeur Banner vous le méritez, répondit Pym, vous devriez parler à cette Betty.

Banner haussa les épaules peu convaincu. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter que Thanos l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Hulk restait une menace pour l'humanité.

Ce fut le moment de la danse. Luna se précipita sur la piste en tirant sa tante par le bras. La Sorcière Rouge semblait allait mieux même si on pouvait distinguer des cernes sous ses yeux.

Thor de son côté s'était fait prendre d'assaut par une ordre de femme sous le regard meurtrier de son ex Jane Foster. Peut-être que ces deux-là allaient-ils se remettre ensemble malgré les évènements de Londres.

-Je suis tellement heureuse ! S'exclama Janet attrapant Henry par le bras.

Le monde se reconstruisait peu à peu. Malgré l'invasion au final Thanos avait provoqué peu de destruction matérielle. Le pire avait été les pertes humaines, on comptait les morts en million.

-J'espère que la Terre ne subira plus aucune menace avant un certain temps, soupira Steve un flûte de champagne à la main, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

-Mais tu l'es Steve je te rappelle, répondit Tony narquois, tu as plus de soixante-dix ans mon vieux. Mais...mais !

Le milliardaire choqué pointait du doigt un couple en train de danser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tony ? Demanda Steve perplexe. Je pense que l'agent Roumanoff et Barton ont le droit de danser ensemble.

-Ils sont ENFIN ensemble ! S'écria Tony. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait ! Tout le monde est en train de roucouler sauf moi parce que Pepper refuse de m'épouser !

Les deux agents avaient vaincu Nebula, celle-ci n'étant pas morte, elle était retenue dans l'une des prisons du SHIELD.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis célibataire, grommela Capitaine America, ainsi que Bruce.

-Oui mais vous c'est normal, répliqua Tony.

-Comment ça ? Fit Steve outré.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante, dit Tony voulant éviter un coup de bouclier.

Henry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Henry qui éclata de rire. La paix était revenue. Thanos était mort.

* * *

Wanda buvait son café tout en traversant l'esplanade du Trocadéro, la Tour Eiffel en arrière plan. Luna repartie chez les siens, la Sorcière Rouge était partie à la recherche de son frère Pietro. Sa quête l'avait mené jusqu'en France à Paris. Certains l'avait vu dans cette ville peu de temps après la fin de l'invasion. Un groupe de gamins lui barra le chemin, une sortie scolaire sans doute. Un petit garçon la bouscula.

-Désolé madame, dit-il en français, je ne vous avais pas vu...

Il s'interrompit subitement, écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea la Sorcière Rouge. Probablement un fan des Avengers, pensa Wanda.

-Aucun souci petit, répondit-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que je dois vous dire quelque chose de très importants, dit-il, mais j'ai oublié quoi.

Wanda haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin racontait ?

-Monsieur Serrure suivez le groupe s'il-vous plait ! Rugit un professeur.

Le garçon se précipita vers ses camarades. Wanda les sourcils froncés observa l'enfant, brun, les yeux verts...ce gamin ressemblait énormément à...non impossible ! Il était mort ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Le groupe d'enfant disparu au coin du bâtiment avec le mystérieux petit garçon. Wanda sourit. N'avait-elle pas sentit une étrange magie s'échapper du corps de Loki lors de sa mort ?

* * *

De retour à Asgard Thor rapporta la mort de son frère à son père. Malgré tous les péchés de Loki, Odin n'arrivait pas à le haïr, il l'aimait toujours.

-J'espère que Loki repose en paix à présent, soupira Thor triste.

-Ton frère a plus d'un tour dans son sac, répondit Odin à la surprise du dieu de la foudre.

-Je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux !

-Le Loki que nous connaissons est bien mort, dit le Père de toute chose, mais il connaissait de puissant sortilège dont celui de la réincarnation immédiate.

Les yeux de Thor se remplirent d'espoir.

-Si j'étais toi je ferais un tour en France, ajouta Odin.

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard, New York._

America Chavez se posa en douceur sur le sol. Elle portait une veste bleue et un short rouge, sans le vouloir elle était aux couleurs du drapeau américain. Affamée elle entra dans un fast-food. La jeune fille après avoir passé commande se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place où s'attabler. Elle aperçut une chaise libre prés de deux garçons.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est occupé, répondit le blond hargneux.

-Teddy tu es insupportable, soupira le brun, cette place est libre tu peux t'asseoir. Ignore cet imbécile.

-Je rêve où tu viens de m'insulter Billy ?! S'exclama le dénommé Teddy.

America haussa les épaules et s'assit. Les deux inconnus reprirent leur conversation tout en l'ignorant. Tout en mâchant son hamburger, son regard dériva sur un jeune couple dehors attendant le bus. La fille brune était plutôt jolie, chose étrange elle portait un carquois de flèche, son compagnon était un très beau garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ils étaient plutôt bien assortis mais bizarres quand même.

-Mais Leah je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer, s'exclama un gamin au téléphone.

America se retint de lui envoyer ses frites dans sa figure, cet idiot assis à la table de derrière l'avait fait sursauter, elle s'était renversée du ketchup sur sa belle veste.

-J'aime bien Midgard, continua le gamin, ils ont des trucs super cool comme les jeux vidéos ou le lait ! Comment ça je suis un geek ?!

-Tu vas arrêter de gueuler, oui ?! Rugit America. J'essaye de manger !

Ses voisins de table la regardait choqués.

-Je fais ce que je veux misérable mortelle, répondit le gamin.

Ok, elle allait le tuer. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de jeter sa boisson dans la figure de ce malotru, ce dernier lui tendit un prospectus. Surprise America ne broncha pas. Le gamin en distribua aussi aux dénommés Teddy et Billy.

-A la prochaine ! J'espère ! Dit-il quittant le restaurant.

America le vit donner aussi un de ces papiers au couple dehors ainsi qu'à un garçon noir portant des lunettes de soleil malgré le mauvais temps. La jeune hispanique jeta un coup d'oeil au prospectus. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?!

_« Recrutement. Rejoignez les Young Avengers ! »_

Le blond grognon lâcha un « WTF ?! ».

America chercha du regard l'étrange gamin. Il avait disparu. Comment ce type était-il au courant de ses pouvoirs ? Vu la réaction de ses deux voisins, eux aussi n'étaient pas des humains comme les autres. Le premier réflexe d'America fut de jeter ce papier. Mais réflexion faite, cette proposition la tentait bien aussi.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Fin !

* * *

_ Je suis désolés pour cet ENORME retard. Avec la fin de l'année j'ai bossé comme une malade pour valider mon année, que j'ai eue d'ailleurs ! ^^ J'ai ensuite participé à un concours d'écriture qui m'a pris pas mal de temps. Voilà, les raisons principales de mon retard. Mais au moins j'ai fini cette fic ! _

_ Pour les mystérieux personnages de la fin, il s'agit des membres des Young Avengers (la nouvelle génération) composé de Miss America (America Chavez), Hawkeye (Katie Bishop), Kid Loki (Loki/ Luke Serrure), Wiccan (Willian « Billy » Kaplant), Hulking (Theodore « Teddy » Altman), Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) et Prodigy (David Alleyne). La question : est-ce que j'écrirais une fanfic sur eux ? Franchement je ne sais pas. J'ai fait cette fin pour donner une impression de renouvellement et d'ouverture. Puis je voulais vous montrer ce que devenez Loki, mon chouchou, l'un de mes personnages préférés de Marvel avec Wiccan et la Sorcière Rouge. J'aurai bien un projet mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force ou le temps de le faire. Mais je vous encourage à découvrir cet univers, même si cette série n'est pas encore sortie en France T_T. _

_ Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !_


End file.
